La familia de mi amante
by Higary
Summary: Shuichi recibe una inesperada sorpresa por parte de Yuki, y debido a ella la pareja deberá enfrentarse cara a cara con la familia de su amante, ¡y vaya familias! Pero para eso, la tropa BL estará allí para apoyarlos... ¡¡Y para amenazar a cierto escritor!
1. Chapter 1

LA FAMILIA DE MI AMANTE

Bueno, Gravitation no me pertenece a menos que haga que Murakami-sensei me ceda los derechos de autor, pero como todavía veo muy lejano ese día, mejor pasen y disfruten del primer capítulo. Este es el primer fic seriado que escribí, así que le tengo mucho cariño Espero sus comentarios, críticas, pedradas, felicitaciones, jitomatazos y demás.

CAPÍTULO 1: "LA PROPOSICIÓN"

Shuichi estaba parado delante del micrófono en la sala de grabación de Bad Luck. Soltó un hondo suspiro y fijó su vista en el suelo.

-Ok, attention please, guys. Shuichi, si en este mismo instante no comienzas a cantar créeme que no llegarás vivo a los 22 años.

-Lo siento, K, pero es que yo... –sus ojos se humedecen- BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA,

ES QUE YUKI ESTÁ MUY EXTRAÑO CONMIGO, TRATA DE EVITARME Y A

VECES SALE POR LAS NOCHEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

K soltó un disparo que pasó rozando la cabeza del pelirosa.

-Calma, Mr. K, por favoooorrrr –pedía Sakano tratando de detenerlo.

-¿Acaso estuviste haciendo mucho escándalo y por eso Yuki-san se enojó? –preguntó Suguru tratando de animarlo (Suguru: Lo que pasa es que quiero ensayar )

-Noooo, no he hecho nada –se abrazó a su amigo guitarrista –Snif, Hirooo, sólo a Yuki se le ocurre ser tan frío cuando se acerca nuestro aniversario. WAAAAAA, ¿qué tal si ese día me dice que ya no quiere volver a verme, o que me odia, o...?

-Ya, tranquilo, Shu –dijo su paño de lágrimas (Hiro: Me llamo Hiroshi : )-. Yo creo que si quisiera terminar contigo no se esperaría hasta ese día. A lo mejor tiene mucho trabajo.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer para no pensar tanto en eso es relajarte –dijo Sakano

-Así que ponte a cantar o –acarició su mágnum- nunca sabrás qué le pasa a Mr. Yuki. Ja ja ja ja ja. Soy un gran animador.

-¿Me estabas animando, K? Bueno, creo que tienen razón. Un cantante de mi nivel debe seguir con el show –dijo alzando un puño al cielo.

-Sí, sí, mientras trabajes... –decía un resignado Suguru.

En otra parte de Tokio, un rubio vestido con gabardina negra y lentes oscuros miraba a su editora revisando el borrador de su novela.

-Excelente, sensei –dijo Kana sonriendo-. Esta vez se dio prisa en terminar su manuscrito.

-Entonces espero que cumplas con tu palabra –exclamó Yuki bebiendo su café.

-Claro que sí. Tendrá libres las siguientes dos semanas empezando desde el día de su tercer aniversario con Shuichi-san.

-¿Por qué esa confianza de llamarlo por su nombre?

-Oh, ¿no se puede? –miró a Yuki sonrojarse y rió levemente-. Descuide, pero usted sabe que soy fan de Bad Luck. Por eso le deseo ánimo para cuando se lo diga. Tres años no han pasado en vano, ¿o sí? Ahhh, hasta me emociono por usted, sensei. Como lo he ayudado a planear todo puedo darme una idea de la escena...

-Te prohíbo que te lo imagines –dijo Yuki levantándose con las mejillas rojas -. Tengo cosas que hacer así que me retiro... Mizuki, ¿me estás escuchando?

-... la luz de la luna iluminando el salón, suave música sonando en...

-Finalmente te volviste loca. Adiós. Pagas la cuenta cuando regreses a la realidad.

-Será taaaan romántico. ¿Eh?, ¿sensei?, ¿a dónde fue?

Y por fin llegó el tan esperado día del tercer aniversario. Shuichi le suplicó de rodillas al loco de la mágnum (K: Respeto, please, lady) (Higary: Sorry, K. Creo que Yuki me pegó decirte así - ) (Yuki:... oO?) que le permitiera salir temprano del trabajo.

-Está bien, sólo porque pusiste cara de cachorro triste –cedió el manager-, pero quiero que prepares las canciones para el siguiente álbum.

-Síp. Muchas gracias, K. Te irás al cielo con todo y armamento militar.

-Ja ja ja ja of curse.

-Ánimo, Shuichi-kun –decía Sakano

-Si algo pasa ya sabes que siempre serás recibido en mi casa.

-¡¡HIRO!! –gritó su amigo

-Sólo trataba de animarte.

-Mejor no me ayudes. Bueno, hasta el lunes, chicos –y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Espero que de verdad no pase nada malo –dijo Suguru-, porque creo que el pobre de Shuichi ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Descuida –y Hiro sonrió-, si Yuki-san vuelve a hacer sufrir o llorar a Shu nunca se lo perdonaré, y aunque mi mejor amigo llegase a odiarme, soy capaz de impedirle volver con su amado escritor.

-Eres un amigo muy sobreprotector... Sakano-san, ¿por qué llora?

-Es que, snif, no sé, pero me dio la sensación de que estuviera viendo a mi hija partir.

-¿Eh? –los tres se le quedaron viendo.

-Sí, como un padre cuando su hija le dice que se va a casar.

-... –todos-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

-Es broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó Suguru.

-... No... y no tenían que reírse así... Buuuu

-Je je sorry. Pero si a Yuki-san se le ocurriese algo así primero mi mágnum y yo tendríamos que dejarle en claro unas cuantas cositas con respecto a Shu.

-K –protestó Hiro-, siento como si me estuvieras robando a mi amigo. Yo debería decir eso, dado que Shuichi es como mi hermanito.

-Don't worry, pasarán muuuchos años antes de que Yuki-san se atreva a algo así.

(Higary: Wajajajaja, no me conocen, ñaca ñaca )

Mientras tanto, Shuichi llegó al departamento que compartía con el escritor que hacía exactamente tres años declaró a la prensa su relación de pareja. Shuichi entró sigilosamente y miró todo a oscuras.

-Yuki, ¿estás en casa? –caminó hacia la sala-, ¿Yuki?

Se dispuso a ir a buscarlo hacia su estudio cuando sintió como un par de brazos lo sujetaban firmemente por detrás. El mismo aroma de siempre, aquella sensación de calidez, y sin previo aviso, le vendó los ojos.

-Yuki, ¿qué haces? –intentando quitarse la venda

-Sólo sígueme, ¿quieres? –pidió el rubio y lo tomó de la mano.

Llegaron hasta la recámara, entonces Yuki destapó los ojos de Shu y lo que mi lindo vocalista (Yuki: ¿Tuyo? ¬¬) (Higary: Ok, no te enojes, es tuyo, pero no interrumpas el fic 0) miró lo dejó impactado: frente a la cama había una mesa con mantel y velas, y una deliciosa comida, había pétalos dispersos por toda la habitación (Kana: Idea mía, ¿verdad sensei ) (Yuki:... ¬///¬) (Higary: Dejen de interrumpirme ), una suave música reinaba en el ambiente y todo acompañado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la habitación.

-Yuki –decía Shu incrédulo-... ¿e-esto...?

-¿No te gusta? –y vio que su amante sonreía-, ven, vamos a cenar.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio y se miraron por unos instantes. Shuichi agachó la cabeza y algo sonrojado preguntó:

-Yuki... ¿tú solo preparaste esto?

-Eh... no, a decir verdad Mizuki me ayudó bastante. Yo... quería algo especial para este aniversario...

-Sí... eso explica esto –y le enseñó una nota de la editora.

_Shuichi-kun: Espero que te guste la decoración y disfrutes la velada. El sensei se esmeró mucho, je je. Si quieres agradecerme me encantaría una foto autografiada . K. Mizuki._

-Esa loca... –decía Yuki haciendo pedazos la nota.

-¿En serio te esmeraste tanto?, ¿por qué?

-... Mmmm... Shuichi, mira... hay algo que he querido decirte últimamente, pero no sabía como lo ibas a tomar... así que decidí esperar hasta hoy y...

-Yuki... BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras, baka?

-Es que... ya sé, de seguro vas a decirme que ya no me quieres cerca y que me vaya de tu casa y que lo nuestro terminó y que no te busque y... Auch –se detuvo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.

-No seas tonto, si quisiera que nos separáramos no me habría esperado hasta hoy para decírtelo, ¿no crees?

-¿No es eso?, ¿entonces qué es tan importante que hasta decidiste planear una velada romántica?

- Sí qué es ingenuo -pensaba el escritor y lo miró con la cara sonrojada- Mira, Shu... yo me he estado preguntando... bueno, es que ya son tres años y...

-¿Yuki?

-Yo... QUEBIARASERSIQUITIERASCASERTECONBIGO... –gritó todo rojo.

-¿Eh?, discúlpame Yuki, pero es que no te entendí nada.

-Escucha... yo... no pensaría en echarte de mi casa y menos de mi vida, eso he pensado en estos últimos meses, me di cuenta de que soy completamente feliz contigo aunque seas tan extraño, y bueno... cuando normalmente conoces a alguien así pues se lo pides...

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó tiernamente.

-No me hagas golpearte –Yuki se levantó de su silla, sacó una pequeña caja cuyo contenido era un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro incrustado, tomó la mano de Shu y se arrodilló ante él con la cara algo roja - ¿Shindo Shuichi, me concedería usted el honor de casarse conmigo y ser mi esposo? Shuichi... ¡¡Shuichi!! –gritó al tiempo que alcanzaba a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo -¿Tan bien estuve que hasta te desmayas? Despierta, vamos.

-Yuki –Shu abría sus ojos-, ¿fue un sueño o en verdad me acabas de proponer matrimonio?

-No es un sueño, es verdad –y sonrió

-Sí, eso pensé –y volvió a desmayarse

Unos minutos después, Shu despertó recostado en la cama. Se sentó en ella al tiempo que Yuki le daba un vaso con agua.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así, baka –le reclamó.

-Lo siento, fue la impresión –y sonrió.

-¿Y qué?, ¿no piensas responderme? –preguntó algo nervioso.

-Yuki, yo... lo siento –agachó la cabeza mientras Yuki lo miraba impresionado y decepcionado -... pero acabas de aferrarme a ti para siempre –de improviso se arrojó sobre él con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo!! –y se dieron un apasionante beso mientras su ahora prometido le ponía el anillo en su dedo- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, pero estoy muuuy feliz, Yuki.

-Oye, no crees que ahora que ya decidimos casarnos, bueno, deberías de llamarme por mi nombre, no por mi pseudónimo.

-Síp... Eiri –el sólo escuchar su nombre real de los labios del pequeño lo excitó de sobremanera.

-Bueno, Shu, ¿qué te parece si festejamos? –propuso con lujuria en su mirada.

-Me encantaría –y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama con su "prometido" sobre él.

(Higary: En esta parte me disculpo, pero no pondré lemon porque no soy buena escribiéndolo, pero les prometo esforzarme para hacer al menos un lemon en el fic )

-Por cierto –decía Shu recostado en el pecho de su escritor-, si vamos a casarnos deberíamos anunciárselo formalmente a nuestras familias. Tú no has ido a casa de mis padres salvo cuando recién nos conocimos –(Higary: Manga tomo 2)-, y yo tampoco he visto a tu padre desde que rompió tu compromiso con Ayaka.

-Mmm... ¿es necesario? Quiero decir, claro que iré a hablar con tus padres, ya que nunca me digné a ir a decirles "Señores Shindou, mucho gusto, soy el sujeto que convirtió a su hijo en homosexual y que tiene una apasionante relación con él desde que tenía 18 años, o sea, seguía siendo menor de edad" –(Higary: La edad adulta es a los 21)-. Pero sabes cómo es mi padre, nunca aceptó nuestra relación.

-No importa, aún si me rechaza quiero decírselo personalmente.

-Está bien. Tengo dos semanas libres así que tomémonos unas pequeñas vacaciones para informarles. Y no te preocupes por tu trabajo, que yo me ocupo del loco de la mágnum.

-Ok. Pero de todos modos les pediré que nos veamos mañana en NG para decirles la noticia y que me tomaré unos días libres.

-Entonces, ¿ahora podemos ir por una segunda ronda?

-Eres un pervertido, Eiri.

-Y no te imaginas cómo estaré cuando ya seas mío ante todo el mundo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Avance del próximo capítulo.

Shuichi y Yuki les dan la buena noticia a la tropa BL, quienes se sorprenden pero los felicitan. Primero han decidido ir a casa de Shu a hablar con su familia sobre sus planes, y para salir ileso de la visita, Hiro le da unos cuantos consejos a Yuki sobre cómo actuar antes de soltarles la noticia. Esperen el cap. 2: "La familia Shindou". Ahora le toca a Yuki combatir contra el enemigo más poderoso: la suegra.


	2. Chapter 2

Holi hola de nuevo, gracias por leer el fic y también muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, je je, me dan ánimos. Ojalá lo disfruten igual que yo, para el cual contaré con la ayuda de Hiro como asistente , las letras en cursiva serán las intervenciones de mi asistente para este capítulo, ya que serán necesarias, ¿verdad Hiro? ­

Hiro: Es porque me obligaste, pero lo haré con gusto por las maldades que le haremos a cierta persona XD

Higary: Snif, soy feliz, otro más sigue mi legado de crueldad, je je. Ahora sí, pasen y lean el fic. Recuerden, Gravitation no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer volar mi imaginación.

CAPÍTULO 2: "LA FAMILIA SHINDOU"

Hiro, K, Suguru, Sakano, y Ryuichi estaban reunidos en NG Records después de haber recibido una llamada de Shuichi muy temprano.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que nos pidiera venir aquí -decía Hiro con cara de sueño.

-No debió ser nada malo porque si no habría ido a tu casa en la noche -comentó Suguru.

-What happening to you, Sakano? -preguntó K

-E-es que todavía tengo la misma... sensación... -comentó nervioso

-Nosotros queremos ver a Shu-chan, ¿verdad Kumagoro no da?

-Pues debe ser algo importante porque estamos todos –dijo el tecladista

-La li hoooooooo -entró gritando el pelirosa por la puerta

-Shuichi, ¿qué...? -pero Hiro se detuvo al ver que Yuki venía tras su amigo, y no se miraba molesto como de costumbre, sino que sonreía con ¿ternura?, y además Shu también traía un brillo especial en los ojos - Oh no -pensó-, esto me da mala espina 

-¡¡Holaaaaaaaa, Shuuuu-chaaaaan!! -gritó Ryuichi corriendo hacia él, pero fue detenido por un Yuki que lo sujetó de la camisa

-Hola, Sakuma-san, y gracias a todos por venir-dijo Shu sonriendo

-Ok, guy, tienes 3 minutos para explicar por qué nos haz reunido tan temprano -y lo apuntó con la mágnum

-Ah... K, por favor... baja eso -contestó nervioso

-K-san – interrumpió Sakano muy serio-, por favor, deje que Shuichi-kun nos cuente qué pasa, estoy seguro de que debe tratarse de algo importante.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. El histérico Sakano se miraba muy tranquilo y sereno, listo para escuchar lo que ocurría.

-Sakano-san -dijo Suguru-, ¿se siente bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Bueno Shu, habla -pidió Hiro-. Deja el secretismo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-¡¡Hiro!!, snif, ya sabía que eras un gran amigo, snif. Bien, primero quiero decirles que me tomaré dos semanas libres.

-Pero tenemos compromisos pendientes -interrumpió Suguru

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad? –preguntó K mirando a ambos fijamente

-Sí, bueno -se sonrojó-... es que Eiri y yo... -Yuki rodeó la cintura de Shu con sus brazos

-Ayer le propuse matrimonio y él aceptó casarse conmigo -explicó-, así que tenemos planeado visitar a nuestras familias para darles la noticia. Y también, Shuichi quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en enterarse, por eso los llamó aquí. ¿Y?, ¿no van a decir nada?

Minutos de silencio...

-¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!! -gritaron todos, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

Hiro se había quedado estático y los miraba con los ojos desorbitados, K soltó su mágnum porque se había convertido en piedra, Ryuichi había pasado a su modo serio, y el sorprendido Suguru trataba de impedir que a Sakano le diera un infarto después de haberse desmayado.

-Al menos me gustaría que me felicitaran -dijo Shuichi algo tímido jugando con sus dedos

-Ah... este -decía Hiro-... Felicidades, Shu, Yuki-san, me alegro mucho por ti, amigo.

-¿En serio, Hiro?

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de persona no se alegra cuando su mejor amigo le dice que se va a casar? -le sonrió y pensó- Aunque la pareja sea otro hombre, pero bueno... 

-Hiroooooooo -y se abrazó con su amigo

-Felicidades, chicos -dijo K ya recuperado-. Ya era hora que Mr. Yuki se animara a pedírtelo –miró al escritor que estaba levemente sonrojado y pensó- Así me ahorraré el tener que amenazarlo para que esté contigo, snif, ya no podré usar mi hermosa mágnum contra él, snif, tendré que encontrar otra víctima 

-Sí, todo está bien mientras seas feliz, Shu-chan -dijo Ryu recuperando su lado aniñado

-Yo también los felicito sinceramente -agregó Suguru intentando levantar a Sakano que seguía inconciente

-No le digas nada a Tohma –le pidió Yuki al tecladista

-Descuide, Yuki-san, será un secreto.

-Bueno, chicos -dijo el pelirosa -, debemos irnos porque tenemos pensado ir a visitar a mis padres.

-¿Irán a ver a tus padres? -repitió Hiro- Yuki-san, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? A solas.

-... Sí -y salieron de la habitación

-Te quiero aquí en dos semanas listo para ensayar -le dijo K a su vocalista-. Por cierto, ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?

-Mmm, no, pero Eiri quiere que sea lo más pronto posible.

-Je, Yuki-san resultó ser impaciente no da -dijo Ryuichi

-BUUUUAAAAA, Shuichi-san se va a casar, snif, snif.

-Are you ok, Productor?

-Sí, snif. Shuichi-san, cuando regreses tendrán que anunciar su boda oficialmente.

-Descuide, Sakano-san, así lo haré. Cómprese unos calmantes para ese día, je je

Yuki volvió junto con Hiro, sujetó a su prometido de la mano, se despidieron de todos los presentes y salieron del edificio. Después de empacar algo de ropa partieron rumbo a casa de los padres de Shuichi.

-¿Qué te dijo Hiro? -preguntó el menor con curiosidad

-Umm, sólo quería decirme unas cosas, nada importante. Hubieras hablado antes para que supieran que íbamos para allá.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa -dijo sonriendo-. Oh, ya puedo ver la cara de mamá cuando le diga que voy a casarme, va a llorar de felicidad. Y Maiko se morirá de celos porque me casaré antes que ella je je... WAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -(Risa malévola igual a la de la autora XD)

-Se nota que estás muy emocionado -decía Yuki mirándolo-. Ah, ya vamos a llegar.

Shuichi tocó varias veces el timbre.

-Ya voy, ya voy, qué insistencia -decía abriendo la señora Shindou. Traía puesto un delantal y traía un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza

-¡Hola, mamá! -saludó alegremente el pelirosa

-Shu... ¡¡SHUICHIIIII!! –gritó la mujer abrazándolo- Ya tenía mucho que no nos visitabas, oh mi pequeño, estás muy delgado, ¿comes bien?, seguro que no, han de tenerte todo desnutrido. Pero pasa, si te quedas afuera te resfriarás.

-Mamá...

-Ya sabía yo que no debería haberte dejado vivir solo, mira hasta dónde fuiste a llegar, snif, pero sigues siendo mi querido hijo...

-Mamá...

-Cuando tu padre y Maiko lleguen se van a emocionar mucho, tenemos tanto de que hablar..

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó el chico

-¿Sí?

-Por si no lo habías notado, Eiri también viene conmigo. Y no digas que no como bien, que él cocina delicioso y me alimenta sanamente. ¿Uh?, ¿no lo vas a saludar, mamá?

-Bu-buenos días... señora (suegra) Shindou –saludó el escritor fingiendo una encantadora sonrisa en respuesta a la mirada asesina que le lanzaba la mujer - Hiroshi tenía razón 

_HIRO CONSEJOS PARA TRATAR CON LA FAMILIA SHINDOU_

_Hiro: Hola, como mencionamos arriba, les explicaré unas cuantas cosas en esta sección con relación con la actitud de la familia de mi mejor amigo. Los que mencionaré en letra cursiva son los consejos que le di a Yuki-san antes de irse._

_Hiro consejo #1: "Como toda madre, la señora Shindou tiene un instinto de protección hacia sus hijos, y para ella eres tú el desgraciado que le arrebató a su bebé, así que si te mira con cara de TE MATARÉ sólo sonríele tiernamente y se calmará un poco"._

Después de un pequeño duelo de miradas la mujer sonrió.

-¡Hola, Yuki-san! Cuánto tiempo sin verlo. No esperaba que viniera con MI hijo.

_Hiro consejo #2: "Lo más seguro es que te quiera dejar en claro a quién le pertenece Shu, así que trata de no dejarte llevar por esos comentarios"._

-Claro, no iba dejar que MI novio viniera solo hasta aquí –respondió con énfasis

-Usted siempre tan considerado.

-Eh... mejor vamos adentro –intervino Shu al ver que estaban a punto de salir rayos a través de las miradas de ambos-. Vinimos por una razón muy especial, mamá.

-¿En serio? Ven, mejor me lo dices adentro.

-Sí, AMOR, no lo podemos decir a la mitad de la calle.

Shuichi en versión chibi miraba llorando como los rayos salían de nuevo entre ambos.

Ya adentro de la casa, mi suegra (Yuki le lanza una mirada asesina a la autora), digo, la futura suegra de Yuki, les sirvió té mientras Shu le comentaba cómo iba la banda y esperaban a que Maiko y el señor Shindou llegaran.

-Ah, Yuki-san, hace poco leí su más reciente libro, el final fue algo triste, pero pese a todo la pareja se quedó junta, eso me gustó mucho (Higary: En realidad la suegra se refiere a mi fic "Contigo hasta la eternidad, je ).

-Lo sé, no se me ocurría un final mejor que ese. Me sentí satisfecho con él.

-Espero que no se sienta decepcionado del amor o algo así –mira a su hijo

-Claro que no. Espero que un día me cuente cómo conoció al padre de Shuichi para tomarlo de referencia para una de mis novelas.

-Kyyyaaa, claro, será un placer –se sonroja mirando hacia el horizonte-. ¡Oh, es una historia maravillosa! Sólo de recordarla me sonrojo... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, extraño mis años de juventud, snif, snif.

-Sabes como cautivar a mi madre –decía Shu a su pareja mientras ignoraba los corazones y flores que habían aparecido alrededor de su mamá.

_Hiro consejo #3:" Recuerda que ella te admira, así que trata de usar tu encanto para conquistarla. Dile una o dos cosas que la hagan sentir alagada, eso funciona muy bien con las mujeres"._

-Qué bueno que te quedarás unos días, HIJO –decía la mujer-, pero seguro que Yuki-san tiene mucho trabajo por hacer - Maldito roba-hijos, espero que te vayas pronto 

-No, de hecho tengo dos semanas libres –respondió sonriendo - Ni crea que me va a derrotar, suegra. Le enseñaré quién es Yuki Eiri 

Shuichi alzó su taza ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban los otros dos y bebió un poco.

-Ay, está muy caliente –dijo cubriéndose la boca

-Hijo, ¿te quemaste?

-Shu, ¿déjame ver tu lengua?

-Yo me encargaré de él, muchas gracias

-No se moleste, señora, deje que yo me ocupe de Shu

-Eh... estoy bien...

-ÉL ES MI HIJO, Y UNA MADRE SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPA POR SUS HIJOS

-SÍ, CLARO, COMO LA VES QUE SHUICHI TENÍA FIEBRE Y LO DEJÓ AL CUIDADO DE UN DESCONOCIDO

-... BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, snif snif, no tenía que mencionar eso. Me arrepiento mucho, quién sabe qué tantas cosas pudieron pasar en ese tiempo, ¡OH, MI POBRE SHUICHI! Seguro que ese fue el día en que te perdí. BUUUAAAAA

-EN ESE CASO HABER LLEGADO HASTA HOY SE LO DEBO A USTED, MUCHAS GRACIAS

-BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Claro, qué bueno que estaban preocupados por mí –mencionaba el cantante con sarcasmo mientras soplaba su té para seguir bebiéndolo

15 minutos más tarde, la señora Shindou le enseñaba a Yuki el álbum de fotos de su hijo y ambos charlaban animadamente, después de todo, Hiro se lo había advertido.

_Hiro consejo #4: "No te sorprendas por sus repentinos cambios de humor que suelen ser algo histéricos, después de todo es la mamá de Shuichi"._

Después de un rato llegaron Maiko y el señor Shindou. La hermana se puso muy feliz al ver a su "cuñado", mientras que el papá se puso algo serio, pero no se puso tan histérico como su esposa. Llegó la hora de la cena. Todo transcurría tranquilamente, aunque se podía sentir cierta hostilidad entre el rubio y la señora de la casa.

-Ah, Yuki-san –dijo Maiko-, escuché que pronto sacará un nuevo libro, ¿también tendrá un final trágico como el anterior?

-No, esta será una historia con final feliz.

-Hace poco –intervino el papá de Shu- había rumores de que lo vieron cenando con una mujer, espero que no sea cierto –lo miró seriamente (Higary: Sí, el suegro ataca )

-Es cierto –contestó el escritor-, pero esa mujer, como Shu muy bien sabe, era mi editora, así que es normal que a veces discuta con ella cuestiones de trabajo en una cena – Yuki: Ja, ¿creyó que caería en su trampa, suegro? ¬¬ 

-Ah, menos mal que se trataba de eso –agregó la señora Shindou sonriendo tiernamente- Si le pones los cuernos juro que te mato, desgraciado 

- Lo mejor será cambiar el tema –pensaba Shuichi nerviso- Eh... ¿y cómo está tu novio, Maiko?

-Y supongo que su editora está al tanto de la relación que tiene usted con mi hijo –continuó diciendo el hombre

-Por supuesto, como todo Japón. Y además, ella es fan de Shu y su banda

- Creo que no sirvió de nada -pensó el pelirosa mirando a ambos

Durante un buen rato la conversación siguió centrada en Yuki y en su trabajo, y esto ya estaba hartando al rubio.

-Disculpen –dijo él muy serio-, agradezco mucho que se interesen en mi trabajo, incluso que me admiren por ello, pero vinimos hasta aquí porque quería decirles personalmente que amo a su hijo y que le he pedido que se case conmigo y ha aceptado. Así que sólo estoy aquí para escuchar su aprobación, aunque igual si no me la dan pienso casarme con él. Pero creí que lo correcto era avisarles, ya que son su familia y él los quiere.

-¡¡Eiri!! –decía Shu con ojos de cachorro a medio morir

El escritor se percató de las miradas de sorpresa con que lo miraban los otros presentes.

-¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!! –gritaron al mismo tiempo

- Rayos, creo que lo arruiné -pensaba mientras la señora Shindou lo jalaba de su camisa (Chibi-Shu intentando en vano que lo soltara) y Maiko trataba de despertar a su padre después del colapso que le dio.

-SHUIIIIICHIIIIII, ¿EN QUÉ EQUIVOQUÉ CONTIGOOOOOOOOO?

_Hiro consejo #5: "Este es el más importante. NO olvides que a quien ella admira es a YUKI EIRI, y que a EIRI UESUGUI le tiene un gran rencor por quitarle a su hijo, así que no vayas a sacar el tema de la boda hasta que ella misma les pregunte a qué fueron a la casa". _

Después del alboroto causado por Yuki al soltarles todo de una vez, la familia estaba sentada en la sala y se miraban en silencio, bueno, descontando los sollozos de la señora Shindou.

-Y... ¿no piensan decir nada? –preguntó Shuichi algo nervioso y sonrojado

-Pues yo... los felicito –dijo Maiko-, sabes que te apoyo en todo, hermano, así que me da gusto que vayas a asentarte, en verdad espero que sean felices –pensó- Aunque te casarás antes que yo, y nada menos que con un guapísimo y talentoso escritor - Cuñado, te encargo mucho a mi hermanito.

-Maiko –Shu la miraba tiernamente- Je, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, hermana? Ahora ya no te burlarás de mí. Wajajajajajaajajajaja XD 

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Yuki un poco más relajado al oír las palabras de la chica.

_Hiro consejo #6: "Este es el último. Cuando comience el interrogatorio no te pongas nervioso, que ellos pueden oler el miedo, y si lo haces te comerán vivo. Contesta sinceramente y todo irá bien." _

-Yuki-san –dijo el señor Shindou mirándolo seriamente-, espero que entienda todo lo que conlleva tomar una decisión como esta.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, suegro //

-Entonces comprenderá que deseo que mi hijo sea muy feliz, no me preocupa que su pareja sea un hombre, sino que tomará todas las responsabilidades que incluye un matrimonio.

-Así lo haré, suegro.

-No quiero saber que ha hecho llorar a Shuichi

-Lo entiendo.

-No quiero que vaya a enfermarse por descuidos suyos. Ya que un buen esposo siempre está al tanto de su pareja.

-Sí.

-Ni siquiera vaya atreverse a levantar una mano contra él, porque si no le juró que se arrepentirá.

-No lo haré, descuide.

-¿Qué tanto quiere usted a mi hijo?

-Él lo es todo para mí. Y es porque lo amo que no quiero separarme de su lado nunca.

-¿Lo ama tanto que dejaría de escribir?

-Sí

-¿Tanto que daría su vida por la de él?

-Sí

¿Lo suficiente como para dejar sus vicios de fumar y beber cerveza si él se lo pidiera?

-...

-¿Yuki-san? –Yuki está sudando mientras libra una batalla interna

-... Sí, incluso eso –a Shu le aparecen corazoncitos alrededor (Higary: Y a quién no, si Yuki fuma como chimenea 0o)

-En ese caso, mi última advertencia es que por ningún motivo se atreva usted a serle infiel a Shuichi, si lo ama tanto como ha dicho.

-Está bien. Acepto todas sus advertencias. Le aseguro que lo protegeré y no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo.

-De ser así, entonces por mí está bien que se case usted con mi hijo.

-¿Y tú, mamá? –todos voltearon a ver a la mujer que seguía llorando a mares. Repentinamente dejó su llanto a un lado y miró al pelirosa.

-Shu, eres mí amado hijo y siempre lo serás, no importa las tonterías que hagas, ni las ropas tan... provocadoras que usas en esos conciertos y videos, ni las preferencias que tengas...

-Mamá ya no sigas... ¬//¬

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré allí contigo, hijo, y eso no cambiará aunque te cases... BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA MI PEQUEÑOOOOOOOOOOO.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? –preguntó el chico

-Snif, sí, está bien, pero antes –agarró a Yuki de la camisa-: Si me entero que mi bebé la pasa mal juro que haré que se arrepienta por el resto de tu vida, y... snif –saca una libreta y una pluma- Yuki-san, ¿podría darme su autógrafo, snif?

Todos se le quedan viendo

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella- Si voy a tener un yerno famoso al menos quiero poder presumir de que mi hijo escogió un buen partido.

-Para usted con mucho gusto, suegra –dijo Yuki tomando la libreta y la pluma

Y así, nuestro brillante novelista ganó la batalla por la mano de su prometido, bueno, en realidad sólo fue allí para complacer a Shu, pero de todos modos quedó en buenos términos con los Shindou (y con unas cuantas amenazas también). ¿Seguirá la buena fortuna para nuestra pareja?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

Es el turno de Shuichi de visitar la casa de Yuki para informarle a su padre que próximamente será su suegro, el escritor está algo preocupado, ¿cómo reaccionará su padre ante tal noticia?, ¿de quién son todas esas fotos de BL?, ¿para qué rayos llegaron Mika y Tohma si lo más seguro es que empeoren las cosas?, ¿por qué Tatsuha consiguió un traje de sacerdotisa? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo: "La familia Uesugui"

HIGARY NOTAS

Holi hola, aquí Higary-chan responderá sus reviews y dará algunos agradecimientos por sus lindos comentarios, así que si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarlas. Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que las clases me lo permitan XD. Bye bye nos leemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

Holi hola, gente bonita. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste n.n

CAPÍTULO 3: "LA FAMILIA UESUGUI"

Yuki y Shuichi se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría hasta Kyoto para visitar la casa natal del escritor (Yuki: ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar? Mejor deja que me case con Shu y ya ¬//¬) (Higary: No, porque eso le restaría acción a la trama, y no interrumpas que puedo raptar a Shu y no lo vuelves a ver, wajajajaja XD) (Yuki: ... ¬¬°), después de que hubieran pasado un par de días en casa de los Shindou.

FLASH BACK

Shuichi y Yuki estaban afuera de la casa Shindou con sus maletas listos para irse a Kyoto.

-Cuídate mucho, Shuichi –decía su papá-, y procura controlarte cuando estés en casa de Eiri-san para que no vayan a decirte nada.

-Descuida papá, sabes que soy un angelito, je je

-Por eso mismo lo digo.

-... –Shu lo mira con ojos llorosos

-Cuñadito Eiri –dijo Maiko-, te encargo mucho a mi hermanito.

-Por supuesto, está en buenas manos –comienza su duelo de miradas con la señora Shindou.

Mientras el lindo pelirosa abraza a su papá y hermana al mismo tiempo, su mamá jaló a Yuki de la camisa y lo miró severamente.

-Escuche bien, Eiri-san, no quiero que su familia vaya hacerle la vida imposible a mi hijo mientras estén en Kyoto, así que si llego a enterarme que mi precioso Shu lo ha pasado mal, le juro que soy capaz de secuestrarlo para impedir que siga con usted.

-Descuide, suegra –la mujer lo mira más fríamente-, le prometo que no dejaré que el viejo le diga algo a Shuichi. En realidad no me importa lo que él piense sobre esto, no hará que mis sentimientos y planes cambien.

-Muy bien. Veo que dejo a mi hijo en buenas manos –le sonríe tiernamente-. Cuando salga su próxima novela mándeme una copia autografiada, por favor.

-Uh... o0° Claro, suegra, será la primera en leerla.

(Higary: Yuki quedando en buenos términos con la suegra, je je )

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después del viaje finalmente llegaron al templo de la familia Uesugui. Cuando entraron vieron a varias chicas con uniforme de preparatoria rodeando a alguien vestido de monje y con cabello negro (Higary: Ya deben saber quién es, je).

-Ah, Tatsuha-san –decía una chica-, es usted tan lindo e inteligente

-Je, gracias, lo sé –respondió el moreno sonriendo orgulloso

-Y tan guapo y responsable.

-Claro, encantadoras señoritas.

-Y tan pervertido y mujeriego como siempre...

-Sí, sí... ¿eh?, ¿quién dijo eso?

El chico volteó para encontrarse con su hermano mayor, que traía puesto unos lentes oscuros, y el pelirosa, que además usaba una gorra para que le cubriera el color de su cabello.

-¡¡HERMDJPIHPFJH...!! –Yuki le tapó la boca antes de que toda la ciudad se enterara de que el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri y su pareja, el vocalista de Bad Luck Shindou Shuichi, se encontraban en el lugar.

-Disculpen, señoritas –dijo Shu sonriendo a las chicas-, pero necesitamos hablar con el monje.

-KYYAAAAA –se emocionaron con lo encantador del chico-. Sí, claro –y se fueron corriendo sonrojadas.

-Uff, espero que no nos hayan reconocido –dijo el pelirosa quitándose la gorra.

-No seas tonto, Tatsuha –dijo Yuki pegándole en la cabeza-. Si los fans se enteran de que estamos aquí se armará un gran alboroto.

-Auch –respondió sobándose la cabeza-, ya entendí, pero no me pegues, hermano –abrazó a Shu-. Pero que raro que vengas a la casa, y más en compañía de mi cuñadito.

-Hemos venido a ver al viejo –respondió fríamente-. Y suelta a Shuichi de una vez.

-Vaya, mi hermanito está celoso. Pero no te culpo, teniendo como pareja a esta lindura de chico –lo abraza más fuerte.

-Ta-Tatsuha me estás asustando –decía Shu sonrojado y tratando de zafarse.

-No sé que le ves al amargado de mi hermano teniéndome a mí cerca, Shu-chan.

PUUMM

El escritor sujetó al pelirosa de la mano y entraron al templo dejando a un monje inconciente en la entrada.

Un rato después, se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del templo sentados frente al jefe de la familia Uesugui. Tatsuha los miraba con curiosidad esperando el encuentro (Tatsuha: Síiiiiiii, quiero ver sangre, wajajajajajaja 0) (Higary: No, Tatsuha, sorry pero no va haber sangre, y deja continuar con el fic XD) (Tatsuha: Bueno... ).

-Escucha, padre –dijo Yuki y sujetó la mano de Shu-, no creas que hemos venido hasta aquí para una visita turística, si acepté venir fue porque Shu (y la loca de la autora ¬¬) (Higary: Oye, respeto x favor °°) insistió en que era lo más correcto –miró brevemente al chico, que se encontraba nervioso porque el hombre mayor no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Eiri y yo hemos decidido casarnos –continuó el pelirosa muy serio-. Él ya ha hablado con mi familia y están de acuerdo con nuestra decisión –Yuki recuerda todo el sufrimiento por el que le hizo pasar su suegra-, así que yo también quise venir para hablar con usted. Sé que no le gusta mi relación con su hijo, pero le juro que en todo el mundo no encontrará a una persona que lo ame más que yo...

-Snif, snif, qué tierno, Shu-chan, snif.

-Tatsuha cállate y no interrumpas –gritó Eiri mientras su hermano se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Por eso quise venir personalmente para decírselo y asegurarle que haré de Eiri el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra –inclinó su cabeza-. Así que le pido que apruebe y acepte mi boda con su hijo.

-Shuichi, no te tienes que inclinar ante él –dijo Yuki sujetando el brazo del pelirosa.

-Pero es que... –y miró al hombre que seguía sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

-Mmph, wajajajajajaja –se rió Tatsuha-, lo siento pero parece drama de telenovela.

-¡NO TE RÍAS! –gritó la pareja

-No se enojen, no es que me esté burlando, sino que exageraron un poco con esto, porque no ocupaban meterle tanto drama. Bien, por mi parte los felicito, ya era hora de que te decidieras, hermanito, si no alguien te iba a tomar la delantera –se levantó, le dio unas palmadas a Yuki en la espalda y abrazó a Shu-. Oye padre, ¿por qué no confiesas de una vez?, ¿o estás tan nervioso que no puedes hablar correctamente?

-¿Y ahora de qué rayos hablas, Tatsuha?

-Síganme y lo sabrán.

-¡¡TATSUHA!! –gritó el señor Uesugui al tiempo que su hijo menor salía corriendo cargando al escritor y al pelirosa. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y los miró con una graaan sonrisa.

-Por favor, no vayan a desmayarse con lo que verán tras esta puerta, y hermanito, no quiero que cometas un asesinato ni nada parecido –y sin más que añadir abrió la puerta.

Shuichi asomó su cabeza un poco y luego volteó a ver a Yuki con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Qué rayos hay ahí? –y el escritor entró a la habitación. No sabía sin sentirse asombrado o con los celos a punto de desbordarse, porque lo que miró allí fue una GRAN, pero GRAN colección de fotos de Bad Luck, más específicamente de su lindo vocalista. Las paredes estaban casi cubiertas con portadas de revistas, recortes de periódicos, pósters, había en una repisa cds y todo material donde saliera al menos un dedo de Shu. Pero lo que molestó enormemente al escritor es que en un portarretrato había una foto de su lindo pelirosa en unas vacaciones que habían tomado hacía poco más de un año.

-Oye, idiota –agarró a su hermano del cuello-, tienes diez segundos para explicarme qué demonios significan esas cosas. 10, 9, 8...

-Tra-tranquilo, hermanito –pidió Tatsuha asustado-. En realidad esas cosas no las puse yo, sino que son el tesoro secreto de nuestro padre.

Yuki y Shuichi voltearon a ver al señor que acababa de llegar tras ellos y estaba casi tan sonrojado como el vocalista.

-... ¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!! –fue el ensordecedor grito que inundó el templo.

FLASH BACK

El señor Uesugui venía de celebrar una ceremonia en otro templo. Iba a descansar hacia su habitación, y cuando pasó frente a la puerta de Tatsuha, escuchó una suave música acompañada de la voz más bella que había escuchado, y entonaba la letra con un sentimiento sumamente profundo.

_Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto_

_Kimi no koto omoi dasu_

_Kakko tuketa ore no serifu wa_

_Hoka no dare kano serifu de_

(Fragmento de In the moonlight)

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, porque volvió al mundo real cuando escuchó a Tatsuha detener la música y caminar hacia la puerta. El hombre inmediatamente emprendió la retirada aún con ese melodioso sonido en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente, Tatsuha estaba mirando la televisión cuando su padre llegó a su lado.

-Eh... Tatsuha –lo llamó-, quería ver si... ehm... me podrías decir de quién son las canciones que estabas escuchando ayer. No eran las de Nitro Gasner o como se llamen.

-Es Nittle Grasper, papá –corrigió él-. Y no, las canciones que escuché ayer son de un grupo llamado Bad Luck.

-Uh... mira, la verdad es que desde ayer no me puedo sacar de la mente esa voz tan cálida y... bueno –se pone rojo-, ¿me podrías prestar los cd's que tengas de ese grupo?

-... JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAcofcofJAJAJAAJAJcof –lo mira-.Claro que sí, papá, je je, disculpa pero es que es curiosamente extraño que ahora te guste la música de Bad Luck, y sobre todo su vocalista.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?

-Jejejejeajajaja... No te me vayas a desmayar, pero es que el dueño de esa voz que te robó el corazón es cierto lindo chico pelirosa que precisamente es pareja de mi hermano, y con quien por cierto no quedaste en buenos términos la última vez que se vieron.

-... ¡¿Qué?, ¿es él?! –pone cara de borrego tierno y mira hacia el horizonte- Oh, de haberlo sabido le hubiera pedido su autógrafo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y desde ese día, nuestro padre se volvió un ferviente admirador tuyo, cuñadito –terminó de contar Tatsuha con una gran sonrisa, mientras Yuki estaba recostado con una toalla mojada en la frente tratando de recuperarse de semejante impresión. Por su parte, Shuichi se le quedó viendo a su futuro suegro (Shu: Síii ) que seguía todo avergonzado sin decir nada. El pelirosa se le acercó, sonrió con una ternura que hasta derretiría al hombre más frío del mundo (Higary: Por eso conquistó a Yuki ) (Yuki: ¬//¬), y haciendo una reverencia le dijo

-Yo... muchas gracias, señor Uesugui, en verdad me siento honrado de que le guste tanto mi música.

El hombre lo sujeta de las manos y lo mira con ojitos brillantes y llenos de admiración

-Al contrario, es un honor para mí que hayas escogido al amargado de mi hijo como tu futuro esposo. Y más le vale que no te haga sufrir o ya se las verá conmigo.

-Señor Uesugui, snif, snif

-Oh, tú puedes decirme papá-suegro, Shu-chan

-¡¡Síiiiiiiiii!!

-Je, parece que mi cuñadito se ha ganado el amor de nuestro padre. Creo que lo quiere más que a sus propios hijos.

-Hey, anciano –dijo Yuki ya recuperado-, suéltalo de una buena vez –y miró fríamente a su padre que seguía sosteniendo las manos de su prometido.

-Jijiji, no te pongas celoso, Eiri –dijo Shu abrazándolo.

-Mis palabras van en serio, hijo. Si me entero que Shu-chan llora por tu causa no dejaré que te le vuelvas a acercar.

-Es muy amable, papá-suegro

-Como si no fuera suficiente con las amenazas de mis suegros, ahora también mi propio padre trata de alejar de mí a mi novio. Y todavía faltan más.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas hermano?

-Como autor de novelas puedo asegurarte que la loca autora no me dejará seguir tranquilo y feliz en lo que resta del fanfic ¬¬ (Higary: Wajajajajajajajaajjajajajacofcofwajaja )

Por la noche, Shuichi y Yuki se encontraban en su habitación cómodamente acostados uno junto al otro, claro, después de que el escritor logró que su molesto hermano y su loco padre los dejaran a solas.

-Oye, Eiri, hay algo de la boda que quería consultarte.

-¿De qué se trata, baka?

-Ehm... bueno, es sobre los padrinos...

-Tú quieres que el padrino sea Hiroshi, ¿no? –el pelirosa asintió- Entonces está bien, ya que después de todo él es tu mejor amigo.

-¿En serio? ¡¡Geniaaal!! Muchas gracias, Eiri, por eso te amo –y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Pero... entonces déjame a mí escoger a la madrina.

-Oh, ¿tienes a alguien en mente? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues la verdad sí, y me da pena admitirlo, pero ella de una u otra forma me ha apoyado mucho en mi relación contigo, así que creo que esta es la mejor forma de agradecérselo.

-Vaya, no sabía que Mika-san te había ayudado tanto.

-¿Quién habló de Mika? Yo me refería a la loca de Mizuki.

-¿A Kana-san? Sí, me parece una excelente idea. ¿En serio te ha apoyado tanto?

-Ajá, aunque a lo mejor lo hacía porque mi pareja eras tú y ella te admira.

-No, yo creo que en verdad te estima, porque por mucho tiempo ha sido tu editora y también ha soportado tus ataques de humor, jeje.

-... Pero mejor dejemos lo de la boda para después –lo recuesta en la cama-. En estos momentos podemos hacer algo mucho mejor –y comenzó a besarlo al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por debajo de la camisa del pequeño.

TOC TOC TOC

-Hermano, cuñadito –dijo Tatsuha desde la puerta-, si van a hacer sus "cosas" personales por favor no hagan mucho ruido que mañana tengo trabajo. Buenas noches.

Ambos amantes se miraron.

-Ese idiota de Tatsuha no sabe cuándo interrumpir. Bueno... ¿continuamos mi Shu-chan?

-Adelante, sensei, estoy a su disposición.

(Higary –hace una reverencia-: Me disculpo con las lectoras que deseen lemon, pero esta vez me lo volveré a saltar, gomen. Pero no se preocupen, que no terminaré el fic sin haber escrito al menos un lemon que espero sea de su agrado //).

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki acompañó a su padre a realizar una ceremonia, y aunque al principio no quería, al final accedió a dejar a su pequeño en compañía de su pervertido hermano (y claro, lo amenazó de una forma muy dolorosa que mejor omitiré ). Tatsuha traía puesta su ropa de monje y el vocalista lo miraba hacer su trabajo escondido.

-Oye, cuñadito –le dijo acercándosele-, se me hace muy aburrido que tengas que estar escondido de tus fans, así que se me ocurrió una idea para que te entretengas un rato.

-Oh no, Tatsuha –dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla-, cualquier cosa degenerada que tengas en tu mente maquiavélica será mejor que la olvides.

-Uhm, qué desconfiado. Pues yo estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme en el templo.

-No es desconfianza, sólo precaución. ¿Entonces en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Jujuju –pone cara de pervertido, o sea la de siempre -. Tarán, mira esto –y le enseñó un traje de sacerdotisa (ya saben como el que usa Kikyo en Inuyasha )

-¿QUÉ? No esperarás que me ponga eso.

5 minutos después, el templo estaba inundado de hombres de todas las edades porque cierto monje había corrido la noticia de que una hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello castaño (peluca cortesía de Tat-chan) y ojos amatistas estaba en el templo de los Uesugui.

-¡Qué hermosa eres! –decía uno de ellos

-¿No quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? –preguntó otro

-... –Shu estaba sonrojado por las propuestas, pero eso lo hacía lucir mucho más lindo

-Lo siento mucho, señores –dijo Tatsuha rodeando con su brazo la cintura del cantante-, pero esta belleza es mi nueva novia, así que no la molesten. Jeje, me tienen envidia, ¿verdad? Pues deberían, juajajajaajajajaja

-Cielos, Uesugui-kun –dijo un chico-, ¿dónde conseguiste una novia tan hermosa?

-Ahhh –suspira-, es una hermosa historia. Iba yo caminando...

El pequeño vocalista se soltó de Tatsuha mientras este contaba la maravillosa "historia de amor" entre el monje y la sacerdotisa. Sentía una mezcla de vergüenza e ira.

-Ah, Shuichi-kun –lo llamó una voz-, te estaba buscando.

-¡Hola, Ayaka-chan!, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Sí –le sonrió-. Hiro me contó la gran noticia por teléfono y como mencionó que vendrías a casa de Eiri-san decidí venir a felicitarlos.

-A ver si con esto Hiro también se anima a sentar cabeza, jeje, y muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí para decírmelo. Ah, y Eiri también te lo agradecerá, sólo que ahorita tuvo que acompañar a su papá a otro templo. Descuida –añadió al ver la cara que ponía-, que quedamos en muy buenos términos, de hecho él es fan mío, jejeje, soy taaan encantador. Así que ni tú ni Hiro tienen que preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo//

-Me siento aliviada, y Hiro también lo estará. Por cierto, Shuichi-kun –le sale una gota en la cabeza-, ¿por qué estás vestido de esa manera?

-Ah, fue una de las tontas ideas de Tatsuha, dijo que así nadie me reconocería. Pero si Eiri me ve así...

-¡¡TATSUHAAAAAAAA!! –oyeron gritar muy fuerte

Ambos corrieron para saber qué pasaba, y lo que descubrieron fue a un muy furioso Yuki ahorcando a su hermano mientras su padre echaba a todos los que estaban en el templo.

-Yo mejor me voy, hasta luego, Shuichi-kun –se apresuró Ayaka a retirarse de la zona

-Eiri –lo llamó Shu. La boca del escritor se fue al suelo; con razón el templo estaba abarrotado de hombres, si su adorado prometido lucía realmente bello con aquellas ropas e incluso con esa peluca (Higary: Aunque todos sabemos que Yuki lo prefiere pelirosa ). Pero el recuerdo de todos aquellos "malditos" que lo rodearon al entrar en el templo y le preguntaron si la preciosa sacerdotisa de ojos violetas era la novia de Tatsuha. ¿Y quién más en el templo, aparte de su Shu, tiene los ojos de ese color?

-Shu-chan –dijo el suegro sujetándolo de las manos y con los ojos brillando-, ¡qué bien luces así! Si decides retirarte de la banda serás bienvenido aquí como la sacerdotisa oficial.

-¡¡TÚ TAMPOCO DIGAS TONTERÍAS VIEJO!! –gritó el escritor arrojándole encima a Tatsuha. Sujetó a Shu del brazo y cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo, una gruesa nube de humo entró al templo.

-¡¡EIRI-SAAAAAAANNN!! –llegó gritando Tohma

-Genial, llegó otro estorbo –murmuró el escritor al tiempo que su cuñado lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo jaloneaba.

-¡Eiri-san, por favor, dime que es mentira que te vas a casar!

-Pues no, es verdad –respondió algo molesto por su actitud-. Tengo pensado convertir a Shindou Shuichi en mi esposo.

-¡¡Nooo, Eiri-san!!, ¿por qué me haces esto...?

-Cof, cof –tos fingida de Mika-. Tohma, por favor contrólate –mira al cantante que por fin se quitó la peluca-. Ah, Shuichi, papá nos avisó sobre la boda. ¡Muchas felicidades!

-... ¿Eh? –sonríe-. Gracias, Mika-san.

-¿Y usted, Seguchi-san? –preguntó el señor Uesugui-, ¿no piensa felicitarlos?

(Higary: Ja, el suegro prefiere a mi lindo pelirosa ) (Yuki: Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que no era tuyo ¬¬) (Higary: ...Yuki, ¿por qué traes la mágnum de K? ¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡HELP MEEEEE!!)

-Ah –Tohma pone una sonrisa muuuy falsa-... claro, los felicito. Por fin sentarás cabeza, Eiri-san –pero en su mente- Ni crean que voy a permitir esta boda tan fácilmente 

-Padre, no tenías que avisarles –le reprochó el escritor

-Te guste o no también son de la familia y tendrán que aceptar a Shu-chan.

-Se nota que papá lo adora –le susurró Mika a su rubio hermano

-Y eso no me gusta nada.

Por su parte, Tatsuha miraba a Tohma inmerso en sus pensamientos y sonrió.

- Si quieres guerra, Tohma, guerra tendrás. Porque antes de dejar que separes a mi cuñadito y a mí hermano me dejo de llamar Tasuha y quemo toda mi colección de fotos de Sakuma-san. WUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA 

Y COMENZAMOS CON LA BATALLA DE CUÑADOS...

A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi (vestido nuevamente como sacerdotisa) ayudaba a su suegro a barrer el templo. Tohma estaba escondido en el techo para que no lo vieran.

- Haré que Uesugui-san y Eiri-san te odien y así impedir esa locura –pensaba el rubio sosteniendo un balde de pintura- Veamos como quedas ante el suegro después de ensuciarlo completamente, jaja 

_TÉCNICA SECRETA DE TAT-CHAN #1: "SIEMPRE VIGILA AL ENEMIGO"_

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar el balde de pintura, una persona, al estilo de tarzán, pasó sujetado de una cuerda y tumbó del techo a Tohma provocando que la pintura verde lo dejara como una copia muy delgada de Hulk.

-¿Qué está haciendo, Seguchi-san? –preguntó Shu con una gota en la cabeza igual que su suegro

-Si tiene tantos deseos de pintar, creo que el muro de la parte trasera requiere de sus servicios –añadió el hombre mayor-. Pero antes limpie este desastre que Shu-chan y yo acabábamos de barrer.

Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, Tatsuha (con taparrabo incluido °//°) vigilaba la escena.

-Ja, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, Tohma? Veamos si eres capaz de burlar al gran Tatsuha para luego ir tras mi lindo cuñadito. WAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA.

El atardecer estaba cayendo, así que nuestra pareja de enamorados decidió dar un paseo por las calles ahora que había menos gente, pero lo que no sabían es que un rubio de ojos verdes los estaba siguiendo junto con una hermosa chica pelirroja.

-Ya sabes qué hacer –le dijo el presidente de NG tras darle unos billetes

La mujer los interceptó en una calle y se lanzó a los brazos del escritor ante la sorpresa de éste y de su pareja.

-Oh, Eiri –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos-, creí que nunca te volvería a ver. Por favor, dime que es mentira que te vas a casar, ¿qué pasará con lo nuestro?

-Eh... disculpa... ¿te conozco?

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo es posible que me hallas olvidado?

-Eiri, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó el pelirosa indignado y dolido-, ¿quién es ella?

-No, Shu, te juro que no tengo idea.

-¡Un momento! –pidió una voz

_TÉCNICA SECRETA DE TAT-CHAN #2: "HAY QUE SABER IMPROVISAR"_

-Disculpa, hermano –dijo el moreno llegando y sujetando de las manos a la chica-, pero ella es Hinata Oyumi, la conocí hace tiempo cuando me hice pasar por ti –mira a la joven-. Lo lamento Yu-chan, pero lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya no puede ser, mi hermano no sabe nada de ello, como puedes ver –obliga a la chica a verlos-, él es feliz con su prometido, pero si quieres, podemos hablar con más calma en otro lugar.

-Ah... este...

-¿En serio la conoces, Tatsuha? –preguntaron los otros dos

-... Por supuesto... bueno, díganle a papá que debo atender un asunto importante, nos vemos –y se llevó cargando a la pelirroja (que por cierto iba medio sorprendida y a la vez asustada por el joven tan loco que acababa de conocer)

-Uhm... lamento haber dudado de ti, Eiri –se disculpó Shu avergonzado

-Está bien –le besó la frente-. Mejor vamos a casa para que me recompenses de otra manera

-// Síiiii –y tomados de la mano volvieron al templo.

Mientras Tohma seguía en shock tras haber presenciado todo el relajo anterior.

Al día siguiente, Shuichi estaba sentado a solas bebiendo té en el jardín, ya que Yuki estaba intentando calmar a Mika porque se había enterado que el rubio escogió como madrina de bodas a su editora por sobre ella.

-Mika, no es para tanto –decía el escritor frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana

-¡ESO CREES TÚ! BUUAAA, EIRI, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO CONMIGO.

-Padre, dile algo por favor.

-Ya, ya, hija, ya podrás ser madrina de la boda de Tatsuha cuando se case.

-¿Qué?, ¿y quién les dijo que me quería casar? Si solterito soy muuuy feliz, jeje.

-¡¡TATSUHAAAA!! TIENES QUE SEGUIR CON EL APELLIDO UESUGUIIII

-Padre, estabas tratando de calmar a Mika, no de matar a mi idiota hermano.

Aprovechando el alboroto, Tohma llegó con Shuichi.

-¿Me puedo sentar, Shindou-san? –preguntó con su sonrisa de siempre

-Claro, adelante Seguchi-san.

-¿Sabes?, me estaba preguntando si esto de la boda no será una idea precipitada de Eiri-san

-¿Por qué cree eso? –preguntó algo molesto

-Verá, no lo tome a mal. Yo sé que Eiri-san te ama, pero qué pasará el día en que él desee tener un hijo, dudo mucho que usted pueda proporcionárselo. En verdad te agradezco por haber abierto nuevamente su corazón, pero pienso que cuando Eiri-san desee tener el cariño de una hermosa familia con niños pueda arrepentirse de esta boda, y no me gustaría que fuera demasiado tarde y además les causara dolor a ambos –(Tat: Sí tú cómo no ) (Yu: Tonto, todavía no te toca salir --) (Tat: ¿Y Higary?) (Yu: Eh... creo que está ocupada ¬¬)

Tohma se levantó y se fue (con una sonrisa en la cara que el vocalista no pudo ver). Shuichi se quedó pensando profundamente en sus palabras, y sin poder contenerlo, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus lindos ojos.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué te sucede? –le preguntó Tatsuha llegando con el cuello marcado por las manos de su padre cuando intentó asfixiarlo

-Es que yo... ya no estoy tan seguro... –y le contó su conversación con Tohma

_TÉCNICA SECRETA DE TAT-CHAN #3: "NO ES POR NADA, PERO TATSUHA DEBIÓ SER CONSULTOR SENTIMENTAL EN LUGAR DE MONJE"_

-Ya no llores, cuñadito –le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas-, o el gruñón de mi hermano también se sentirá triste. Además, ¿crees que si Eiri pensara de esa manera te hubiera propuesto matrimonio? Para él, lo más importante eres tú, sólo quiere permanecer a tu lado, y si te soy sincero, creo que a mi hermano no le gustaría compartirte con nadie, aunque fuera con un niño, y si en todo caso él quisiera tener un hijo, en varios países ya está permitida la adopción en una pareja del mismo sexo, así que no te preocupes.

-Sí, tienes razón, muchas gracias, Tatsuha –y le sonrió

-Ayy, Shu-chan, si decides divorciarte de mi hermano yo estaré siempre disponible

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo Yuki llegando y le dio una patada

-¿Ya se tranquilizó Mika-san?

-Un poco. Ando buscando a Tohma para que hable con ella, pero no lo he visto.

-Descuida, hermanito, yo lo busco, mientras quédate con Shuichi –y se fue sonriendo muy contento

-Tienes un gran hermano –decía el pelirosa

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece un tonto sin remedio.

- Jaja, vamos 3 a 0, cuñado 

Por la noche, Tohma estaba a solas en una habitación con su celular en una mano y una agenda en la otra.

-Rayos, todos mis planes han fallado, así que mi último recurso es mandar a Shindou-san y a Bad Luck en una gira muuuy larga en el extranjero, jajajajajajajaja.

_TÉCNICA SECRETA DE TAT-CHAN #4: "LOS CÓMPLICES SON MUUUY ÚTILES"_

En ese momento, el señor Uesugui entró y lo miró seriamente.

-Seguchi-san –le dijo-, sólo he venido a avisarle algo. Yo sé que usted es el jefe de Shu-chan, pero no olvide que es mi yerno, así que le advierto que primero se realiza la boda como debe ser y luego puede mandar a Bad Luck a trabajar a donde usted quiera, claro, si es que no quiere contradecirme.

-Eh... no, claro que no, suegro.

-Bien, es ese caso todo está perfecto. La cena estará servida pronto, con permiso –al salir de la habitación, su hijo menor lo esperaba

-Jeje, muchas gracias, papá, te oíste muy amenazador.

-Todo sea por la felicidad de mis hijos.

-No me quieras engañar, tú lo que quieres es que Shuichi sea de la familia.

-Bueno, también. Es un lindo atardecer, vayamos a ver qué prepararon Mika y Eiri.

-Síiii.

Y al día siguiente, Tohma estaba sentado muy pensativo. Yuki llegó y se sentó con él.

-No he hablado apropiadamente contigo por lo de mi boda –le dijo seriamente el escritor-. Tohma, yo sé que siempre te haz preocupado mucho por mí y sólo deseas que sea feliz, pues te aseguro que finalmente encontré a la única persona con la que podré serlo. Yo... en verdad te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme, pero esta vez deja que yo solo escoja mi camino, y te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado.

-... Veo que en verdad él te ha cambiado –sonrió-. Hace apenas unos años ni siquiera podría imaginar que serías tú quien me dijera que querías ser feliz de nuevo. Me doy cuenta de cuánto amas a Shindou-san, así que no me queda más remedio que aceptar tu decisión.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Tohma. Si me disculpas, iré a buscar a Shu-chan –y se fue

-Bueno... supongo que Tatsuha ganó esta batalla, je.

En el pasillo, "Yuki" se quitó un lente de contacto dejando ver el color negro de sus ojos: ¡¡era Tatsuha disfrazado de su hermano!!

_TÉCNICA SECRETA DE TAT-CHAN #5: "SI NO PUEDES CON EL ENEMIGO... MIÉNTELE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA"_

-Sorry, cuñado, pero eso fue lo mejor. Ahora debo asegurarme de que no descubra que Eiri y Shuichi fueron obligados por mi hermana para ver trajes de boda. Ahhh, esos dos tienen tanta suerte de tenerme de su lado, jjiji.

Por la noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la familia Uesugui se sentó en la mesa para cenar tranquilamente sin nada de diferencias ni hostilidad en el ambiente.

Y así, el lindo pelirosa quedó en buenos términos con la familia de Yuki, y de paso se convirtió en el hijo favorito del señor Uesugui. Y ahora que las familias sanguíneas han aprobado el matrimonio de ambos, ¿las cosas seguirán por buen camino?

Avances del próximo capítulo:

La pareja por fin ha regresado a casa, pero ahora deben dar la noticia al conocimiento del público, ¿cómo reaccionarán las fans al enterarse de la próxima boda? Y más importante, ¿tendrías el valor de enfrentarte con los amigos de la persona que más amas aún cuando ellos son una bola de locos? Pues eso es lo que el escritor nos responderá, porque ha llegado la hora de que la tropa Bad Luck entre en escena para asegurar la felicidad de su vocalista Esto y muuuchas locuras más en el siguiente capítulo: "La familia... ¿postiza?"

HIGARY-NOTAS

(Aparece Higary con la frente y el brazo izquierdo vendados con un letrero tras ella que dice "Asociación para damnificados por ataques de escritores celosos").

Higary: Les apuesto que no se esperaban esa actitud del padre de Yuki, ¿verdad?, pero eso fue algo que se me ocurrió en una de mis locuras, je je. Gracias a HimikoSagara, Shirabe-Hikeda, Kairake, y Marim Yui Peacecraft - kRk por sus lindos reviews XD Cuando tenga un poco de tiempo subiré el otro capítulo, bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Holi hola de nuevo. Aprovechando que tengo un rato libre les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, uno de mis escritos favoritos jeje. Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic, especialmente a HimikoSagara, Shirabe Hikeda y fany kyoyama por sus bellos reviews (perdón por si se me pasó alguien T.T), este capi va dedicado a ustedes. Bueno, si les gusta el fic comenten, se reciben críticas de todo XD

CAPÍTULO 4: "LA FAMILIA... ¿POSTIZA?"

La puerta del departamento se abrió y nuestra linda pareja (Higary: Ya no escribiré que Shu es mío porque luego me va muy mal) (Yuki –sonrisa malévola-: Ya era hora) entró cargando sus maletas.

-Uff, estoy agotado –decía Shuichi sentándose en la sala-, no esperaba que el regreso fuera tan ajetreado.

-Sí, pero todo fue por culpa del menso de Tatsuha.

FLASH BACK

Shuichi y Yuki (ambos con lentes oscuros y el pequeño traía además una gorra) habían sido acompañados hasta la estación de trenes por Tat-chan y su padre.

-Cuídate mucho, Shu-chan –decía el suegro sujetándole las manos-. Si Eiri te hace sufrir me avisas inmediatamente.

-Jeje, descuide, papi-suegro.

-Hey, viejo, se supone que soy tu hijo, mejor apóyame.

-Lo pensaré cuando seas tan lindo y amable como Shuichi.

-Huy, entonces vas para muuuuy largo, hermanito. Esperaremos con ansias que avisen la fecha definitiva –y abrazó a Shu haciendo que su gorra se cayera

-Tatsuha, no te me pegues tanto –protestó el joven

-Pelirosa –dijo un joven señalándolo

-¿Será posible que sea...? –añadió otro

-Sí, tiene que ser él.

-Entonces el joven rubio es...

-Demonios, Tatsuha baka –dijo Yuki al tiempo que jalaba a su prometido para huir de una multitud de fans de ambos sexos que los perseguían

-Ups, creo que no era el lugar indicado para tirarle la gorra a mi cuñadito, je

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, hijo.

-Mmm, tienes razón. HERMANOOOO, CUÑADITOOOO, ESPERO QUE SOBREVIVAN A ESTOOOO...

-¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, TONTO!! –fue la respuesta del escritor mientras la pareja seguía huyendo de los fans

-¡¡KYYYAAAA!! ES YUKI-SENSEI

-SHUICHI-SAMA TE AMOOOOOOO

-Buuuaaaa, ojalá que K estuviera aquíiiii –decía Shu corriendo a toda velocidad-. Eiri, ahí está nuestro tren.

-Menos mal, estamos salvados.

Pero fueron rodeados por un grupo de admiradores.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Eiri?

-Sólo se me ocurre una idea –se quitó los zapatos tan pronto como pudo, le arrancó la camisa a Shu (Higary: Síii, el pelirosa mostrando sus pectorales //) (Yuki: ¿Quieres que te mande de nuevo al hospital? ¬¬) (Higary: Uh... Yo no dije nada o0) y aventó las prendas en diferentes direcciones, aprovechando que los fans peleaban se subieron al tren para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Pero por qué tuve que quedarme yo sin camisa? –preguntó sonrojado

-Porque la mía es más cara –lo sentó sobre sus piernas-, y tú te miras más apetecible así –y le dio un apasionante beso. Yuki introdujo su lengua para recorrer con ella la boca del pelirosa hasta que ambos quedaron sin oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse. Con sus manos, el escritor comenzó a recorrer la espalda de su amante hasta llegar a una zona más baja y con ambas manos sujetó con firmeza los glúteos del pequeño.

-Uhmm, Eiri...

-¿Sí? –estaba lamiendo los pezones del pelirosa

-Tenemos que... ahh... hablar con Kana-san... pa-para que le digamos lo de... ahh, Eiriii...

-Yo hablaré con Mizuki –dijo deteniéndose por un momento-, pero primero iré contigo mañana a NG para resolver un asunto pendiente.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué cosa?

-Antes de irnos a casa de tus padres le prometí a Hiroshi que hablaríamos seriamente. Supongo que él también va a amenazarme, pero de paso le diré que quieres que sea nuestro padrino de bodas.

-Ya veo. Y recuerda que también debemos informar a los medios que nos vamos a casar.

-Primero deja que sobreviva a mañana y entonces nos ponemos a arreglar esos detalles. Pero ahora hay algo mucho mejor que podemos hacer –lo recostó en el sillón bajo su cuerpo y de nueva cuenta comenzó con su juego de besos y caricias

-Aaahhh, Eiriii... –con dedos temblorosos a causa de la excitación, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa al rubio

-¿Tienes prisa, Shu-chan? –le preguntó con lujuria

-Sólo quiero... ah... sentirte dentro de mí...

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Shuichi –respondió antes de usar sus dientes para bajar el cierre del pantalón

-Ahhhh, síiiii... Eiriii...

(Higary: Ahora sí, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo tendrán por fin el lemon, así que de nueva cuenta le cortaré a la escena hasta aquí. Sorry, pero para el que viene trataré de hacer un buen lemon. Será el primero que escriba, así que espero les guste ))

A la mañana siguiente...

-Hey, Shuichi –decía el escritor-, si no te levantas vas a llegar mucho más tarde de lo normal al trabajo.

-Mmm... ¿qué hora es?

-Digamos que desde hace una hora deberías estar en NG.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?! –gritó levantándose de golpe y miró al escritor completamente vestido- Eiri, qué malo eres, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Lo intenté, pero no me hiciste caso.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa, K me matará –y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad

-Uh... mejor le voy sirviendo el desayuno a ese baka –(Higary: ¡Qué detallista!! ) (Yuki: ¬///¬) (Shu: Síiii, así quiero que mi Yuki sea siempre //) (Yuki: ... ¬///¬)

-Es tu culpa por no dejarme dormir anoche –le reclamó con un puchero

-Yo no escuché que te quejaras, si hasta estabas gritando "Oh, sí, Eiri, así, más fuerte"

-Yaaa... no digas eso –gritó sonrojado y fue a terminar de peinarse

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de molestarlo, es tan divertido hacerlo.

-¡¡Escuché eso!!

-Baka, mejor apúrate o serás usado para que el loco de la mágnum mejore su puntería.

-Waaaaaaaa, es ciertoooo...

Cuando por fin el vocalista estuvo listo, ambos subieron al auto negro del rubio.

-Shu, aquí tienes –dijo él dándole una tarjeta

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó desconcertado el pelirosa

-El nombre y número de mi abogado. Por si te dejo viudo antes de casarnos.

-Eiri, no seas exagerado –hizo un puchero-. Sé que K y los otros son algo extraños, pero no van a comerte o algo así.

-¿Extraños?, no, yo diría que están locos –se sonroja un poco-. Pero son tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, así que debo hacer una excepción.

-EIRIII, TE AMOOOO –gritó Shuichi abrazándolo fuertemente

-Cuidado, tonto, ya estamos en carretera –sonrió con lujuria-. Pero mejor me lo agradeces en la noche.

-Eiri... eres un pervertido.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que lo sea, mi pequeño baka?

Mientras tanto en NG, K y los demás estaban listos para recibir a cierta pareja.

-Ya no deben tardar –dijo Sakano consultando su reloj nerviosamente-, porque estas son las horas habituales a las que Shuichi-kun llega.

-Mejor deberíamos ponernos a ensayar –interrumpió Suguru revisando su teclado-, tenemos dos semanas de retraso en el trabajo.

-Listen guy, it's very important from Shuichi –lo apunta con su mágnum-, así que quiero que te lo tomes en serio.

-E-entiendo, pero apunta tu arma hacia otra parte por favor.

Por su parte, Hiro estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando a la ventana, o eso pensaban sus compañeros de trabajo, porque en realidad lo que estaba mirando era una fotografía donde estaban él y su mejor amigo cuando aún eran unos niños de primaria.

FLASH BACK

-Oye, Hiro –dijo el pequeño Shu sentado en un columpio

-¿Qué sucede, Shu-chan? –preguntó el pelirrojo en el columpio de a lado

-Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Entonces estaremos juntos siempre?

-Síp. Te prometo que no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré y nunca te voy a dejar solo.

-Gracias... Hiro –lo abrazó-. Yo también prometo que te protegeré para siempre.

-Jeje, dudo que puedas, Shu-chan. Lo único que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado.

-Claro que sí, es una promesa –y cruzaron sus dedos meñiques

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-LA LI HOOOOOOOOOO –entró gritando el pelirosa tomando por sorpresa a todos sus compañeros. Tras él entró Yuki, quien aunque lucía serio, la verdad es que por dentro estaba muy nervioso. Miró a las personas que allí estaban.

- Bien, Eiri, llegó la hora. Son sólo un americano obsesionado con las armas de fuego, un sujeto que siempre entra en pánico, un fanático del trabajo, y el mejor amigo de Shuichi. Menos mal que no está también el loco del conejo 

-Tan lleno de energía como siempre, amigo –dijo Hiro sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello

-Hiro, me despeinas, jeje. Los extrañé mucho mucho a todos.

-La verdad yo también eché de menos tu hiperactividad –confesó Fujisaki y Sakano asintió

-Ya era hora de que llegaras –dijo K apuntando a Shu con su mágnum-. Tuviste dos semanas libres y el primer día de vuelta al trabajo llegas tarde. Ok, guy, tienes 5 segundos para explicar el retraso. 1... 2...

-Eh... yo...

-3... 4...

-POR FAVOR, K, NO ME MATEEEEESSS... –suplicó el chico

-SHU-CHAAAAAN –entró gritando Ryu y se le lanzó encima al pelirosa, para celos del escritor

-Jeje, lamento llegar tarde, K, pero es que Kumagoro y yo nos desvelamos viendo anime y pues nos quedamos dormiditos, no da.

-Ok. Te perdonaré por esta vez. Shuichi –lo levanta de la camisa como si fuese un cachorrito-, pero hoy practicarás tu vocalización con Ryuichi, así que ponte a trabajar NOW. Nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar con Mr. Yuki.

-Nos vemos, na no da –y se llevó jalando al pelirosa sin darle tiempo a decir ni opinar nada.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos de allí, Ryu lo miró con su expresión madura.

-Shu-chan –dijo-... yo sólo deseo que él te haga tan feliz como te lo mereces –le sujetó la cara-. Y si te hace sufrir nunca se lo perdonaré

-Yo –se sonrojó un poco por la actitud de su ídolo, pero sonrió-... Muchas gracias, Sakuma-san.

-Ahora vamos a cantar y cantar, na no da –dijo volviendo a su lado infantil-. Te prepararé una sorpresa especial para tu boda.

Y en la sala de ensayos de Bad Luck, Sakano le acercó una silla a Yuki y todos se sentaron clavando sus miradas en el rubio, el cual estaba sudando a causa de la preocupación.

-Well, Mr. Yuki –dijo K para romper el incómodo silencio-, la verdad es que no quisimos decirle nada hasta después de que hablaran con sus familias.

-Sobre todo tomando en cuenta a la mamá de Shu –interrumpió Hiro imaginándose cuánto habría atormentado la señora Shindou a su futuro yerno

-He de confesar que no me esperaba que usted se armara de valor para pedirle a Shuichi algo como esto –continuó el americano

-Espero que ya se halla dado una idea de la reacción que esta noticia pueda provocar sobre los medios y sus fans –dijo Sakano

-Lo que nos preocupa es que esto pueda afectar a ambos –añadió Suguru-, ya sabe que los periodistas tienden a ser amarillistas y esas cosas, no queremos que Shuichi-kun pase por una mala experiencia con esto.

-Ustedes ya deberían saber que nunca me ha importado en lo más mínimo lo que los demás piensen de mí o de las decisiones que tomo–respondió el rubio

- Eso es cierto -pensaron todos, excepto Hiro

-Yuki-san –dijo el pelirrojo-, sabe que Shuichi es mi mejor amigo y quiero verlo feliz, y él sólo lo será a su lado, por lo tanto no tengo que oponerme, pero...

-Hiro tiene razón –interrumpió el americano sacando una bazuca y apuntó con ella al escritor-. Yo considero a Bad Luck como mi familia, así que tendrá que demostrarme su fortaleza si en verdad desea casarse con mi hija, jajajajajaja.

-¿Hija? –repitieron todos

-Yes. Yo soy el papá, Sakano hace el papel de la mamá, Hiroshi es el hermano mayor, Suguru el mediano y Shuichi es su amada hermana y nuestra hija.

-¿Y por qué soy el mediano si Shuichi es mayor que yo? –preguntó el tecladista

-Porque eres más responsable y se mira mejor que la chica tenga dos hermanos mayores sobreprotectores.

-Aaahhh, soy la mamá, snif, snif, qué felicidad, por eso siempre me preocupo por ustedes.

-Ejem... ¿que no querían hablar conmigo sobre mi boda? –preguntó Yuki para que la bola de locos recordara que él seguía allí

-Ah, yes. Supongo que todo mundo ya lo habrá amenazado, así que –Yuki suspiró aliviado, pensaba que K ya lo dejaría en paz-... Primero me aseguraré de que esta boda se realice o moriré en el intento, ya después si algo le pasa a Shuichi dejaré que las familias se encarguen, y luego tendrá que enfrentarse conmigo y mi mágnum. Jajajajajajajaja –y comenzó a disparar hacia el techo

-K –dijo Suguru-, vas a herir al alguien, contrólate.

-No le des órdenes a papá, little boy XD

-No eres mi papá ¬¬

-Sólo le pido que haga de Shuichi-kun la persona más feliz del mundo –dijo Sakano poniéndose serio y mirando a Yuki-, que lo cuide y nunca lo deje. Así ambos se tendrán mutuamente y podrán llevar una vida muy dichosa –reverencia-. Cuídelo mucho por favor

-... –todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver actuando así al histérico Sakano. ¡En serio que parecía una mamá normal! (Higary: Porque la mamá de Shu no es muy normal que digamos, ¿verdad? XD) (Yuki: Eso me consta Oo)

-Sakano-san –respondió el rubio-, es usted la primer persona que me dice eso, todos me han amenazado, gritado, y amenazado de nuevo.

-Es que siempre quise tener una hija –dice mirando al horizonte con lágrimas en los ojos y corazoncitos a su alrededor

- Definitivamente todos aquí están locos –pensó Yuki-. No culpo al baka por comportarse como lo hace 

-Y como última amenaza –interrumpió Hiro sus pensamientos-... yo sé que toda pareja tiene sus problemas -(Hiro: Pero sobre todo esta pareja ¬¬) (Suguru, Sakano y K: Estamos de acuerdo ) (Yuki:... ¬¬) (Shu: ¬//¬)-, pero si me entero que mi amigo está sufriendo a su lado, entonces no me importa si él llega a odiarme, pero le impediré que regrese con usted.

-Entiendo... Te aseguro que nunca tendrás que poner en acción esas palabras.

-Oh, y yo que quería usar mi mágnum, snif.

-¡K! –gritaron todos

-What? Está bien, practicaré mi puntería con alguien más, jujuju

-¿Por qué me estás mirando? –dijo Suguru nervioso-, ¿no que eras mi papá?

-Yes, y como my little son es tu deber ayudar a tu padre, jejeje.

-Creo que debí retirarme de Bad Luck cuando pude. Buuaaa, yo sólo quería ser el tecladista de una banda, ¿por qué Dios me envió con esta bola de locos?

-Pues yo creo que ya te pegaron lo maniaco –dijo el rubio mirándolo

Unas locas conversaciones y media hora después, el escritor ya había logrado entablar una plática más o menos sensata, así que le dijo a Hiro que Shu y él querían que fuera su padrino de bodas.

-Claro, será un placer –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo-. Siempre esperé que cuando Shu se casara me pediría que lo fuera, soy tan feliz de poder acompañar a mi amigo en uno de los días más importantes de su vida, snif snif

-Wait –pidió K-, ¿por qué Hiroshi? Yo quería ser el padrino.

-Oye, tengo muuucho más derecho que todos ustedes.

-Buuuaa, yo también quería. Shuichi-kun deja de lado a mamá.

-Papá tiene mayor poder en la familia.

-Pero yo lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Naa, eso no es justo.

-Yo sólo quería tener un ensayo tranquilo –se lamentaba Suguru llorando

Al poco rato Shuichi y Ryuichi volvieron a la sala donde K y Hiro discutían (mejor dicho, K amenazaba con su mágnum al guitarrista), Sakano giraba como remolino mientras gritaba algo de que nadie tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos, Suguru estaba acurrucado en un rincón lamentándose el por qué debía de estar en ese lugar, y Yuki seguía sentado en su silla mientras una de sus venas estaba a punto de explotar por la desesperación que le provocaban los compañeros de trabajo de su pareja.

-¿A qué están jugando, no da? –preguntó Ryu a K

-Oh, se llama "Quién puede dispararle en la cabeza a Hiroshi primero" –respondió el americano

-Kumagoro y yo queremos jugar.

-Well, elige un arma, tengo esta bazuca, una ametralladora, un rifle con mira láser...

-¡¡K!! –gritó Hiro

-¿Intentas dejarme sin mi mejor amigo? –gritó Shu al mánager

-Don't worry. Sólo estará unos dos o tres días en el hospital. Jajajajajajaja.

-Yo mejor me retiro –se levantó el rubio molesto-. Quedé de reunirme con Mizuki, pero primero tengo que hablar con Tohma sobre la rueda de prensa.

-Ah... No te enojes, Eiri –pidió el pelirosa-, así son siempre los chicos.

-Eso explica tu comportamiento, baka.

-¡Oye!

-Me voy antes que mi migraña me mate –le acaricia la cabeza con mucha ternura-. Regresas con cuidado a casa.

-Sip –respondió sonriendo por dicho gesto

Mientras K le enseñaba a Ryu-chan cómo sostener el rifle, Hiro miró a su amigo agarrarse del brazo de su pareja y acompañarlo muy feliz hacia la puerta. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en los labios del guitarrista.

- Llegó el día en que tengo que dejarte ir y entregarte completamente a alguien más, pero aún así yo siempre seguiré a tu lado para protegerte... Shu-chan WAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritó lanzándose al suelo porque tres balas pasaron rozándole la cabeza

-Esto es muy divertido, ¿verdad Kumagoro?

-Eres muy hábil, Ryuichi. Wuajajajajajaja.

-¡¡K!! –se oyó el grito de Shuichi intentando salvar la vida del pelirrojo

Después de que Yuki le pidiera a Tohma reunir dentro de 2 días a los reporteros en un hotel de Tokio para anunciar formalmente su boda, el escritor se fue a su cita con Mizuki. La editora ya esperaba a Yuki en el café donde siempre se reunían. Unos minutos después el rubio llegó.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su luna de miel adelantada, sensei? –le preguntó sonriendo

-Descontando todas las amenazas que recibí de mi padre y mi suegra y las locuras de mi hermano... supongo que pudo estar peor.

-Pero se nota que está muy feliz, jeje. Me sorprendí mucho cuando recibí su llamada. Dígame de qué quería hablar.

-Mira, Mizuki, podrás ser algo rara, loca, y te encanta presionarme con el trabajo –(Kana: ... ¬¬)-, pero también, desde el inicio, fuiste la primera que me apoyó en mi relación con Shuichi, por eso, para agradecerte, quiero que seas la madrina de nuestra boda. ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas?

-Eh... habla de su boda con Shuichi-san, ¿verdad?

-¿Con quién más sino él?

-Y quiere que yo sea la madrina...

-Creo que eso fue lo que te dije

-Eso pensé –y se desmayó

-¿Dónde he visto esta misma escena antes? –murmuró con sarcasmo el escritor y se inclinó hacia donde yacía su editora- Reacciona, Mizuki.

-¡¡CLARO QUE ACEPTOOOO!! –gritó Kana levantándose de golpe y con una servilleta se limpió el mar de lágrimas que salía de sus ojos-BUUUAAAA, SOY TAN FELIZ, SENSEI, SNIF, SNIF.

-Gracias... pero contrólate un poco, estás llamando la atención.

-Es que, snif, no me esperaba algo así... Muchas gracias, snif –hace una reverencia-, no lo decepcionaré como madrina de bodas –apretó el puño en señal de victoria-. Me aseguraré de que todo salga perfectamente o si no juro que dejo de ser editora, jajajajajajajaja.

-Me pregunto por qué estoy rodeado de locos.

(Higary: Pues no te quedas atrás, jeje) (Yuki –mirada malévola) (Higary:... KKK) (K: -luciendo su mágnum- What happen, lady?) (Higary: ¿En qué estábamos, mi colega escritor? ) (Yuki: Esta vez te salvaste ¬¬0)

Y llegó el día de la rueda de prensa. K iba armado hasta los dientes –literalmente- en caso de que algo malo ocurriera; Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, Tohma, Noriko y Ryuichi también estaban allí para apoyar a Shu y Yuki. En Kyoto, Tatsuha tenía lista su video para grabar el anunciamiento oficial de la boda de su hermano y su cuñadito, y junto al monje, su padre miraba con impaciencia y nerviosismo la pantalla, y una situación similar ocurría en casa de la familia Shindou. Los reporteros esperaban ansiosos a la pareja más famosa de Japón, porque de seguro obtendrían muy buen material para publicar. Primero comenzaron con las preguntas típicas en relación a la profesión de cada uno, y ya después comenzaron a hacer insinuaciones con respecto a su relación.

-Disculpe, Shindou-san –interrumpió un reportero-. Han corrido rumores de que ustedes piensan separarse, ¿es cierto eso?

Todos los reporteros comenzaron a hacer anotaciones y tomar fotos.

-Yo...

-Y dicen que el motivo de su separación es porque usted contraerá matrimonio próximamente –continuó el mismo reportero

-Nosot...

-¿Está conciente de que hay muchas fans de su relación a las que no les gustará la noticia de su ruptura? –preguntó con mucho interés (Higary y Yuki: Maldito reportero XX) (Shu: Síii, por fin los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo U) (Higary y Yu: ... ¬¬0)

Los chicos de Bad Luck intentaban detener a K que ya estaba a punto de ir a matar al reportero, pero la voz de Shu los detuvo.

-Disculpe –dijo el pelirosa molesto-, pero no puedo responder si me sigue interrumpiendo –algunos reporteros rieron y algunas mujeres presentes lanzaron miradas asesinas a su colega

-Precisamente para eso hemos convocado a esta rueda de prensa –interrumpió el escritor muy serio-. En estos días he escuchado algunos de esos rumores que dicen de nuestra separación. Es cierto que Shuichi va a casarse –comenzaron a verse los flash de las cámaras-, pero déjenme decirles que no tenemos pensado acabar con nuestra relación, sino los reunimos aquí para dar a conocer oficialmente que este lindo pelirosa ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

-... KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritaron muchos fans (porque la mayoría admiraba a por lo menos uno de los dos), las cámaras casi se rompían a causa de las cientos de fotos que los camarógrafos tomaban. Los reporteros se arremolinaron alrededor de la pareja, así que fue el momento en que Súper K y el equipo de seguridad de NG entrara en acción para impedir que los reporteros se les lanzaran literalmente encima.

-¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

-Yuki-san, ¿cómo fue que le propuso matrimonio?

-¿Están de acuerdo sus familiares con esta decisión?

-¿Cómo creen que afectará esta gran noticia a sus admiradores?

-Shindou-san, te amo.

-Esa no es una pregunta.

-¿Y?, sólo quería que lo supiera.

-Eiri –dijo el pelirosa mirando a su pareja-, ¿cómo supiste de esos rumores?

-... –el escritor se volteó con la cara ligeramente sonrojada

LAS RESPUESTAS DE TAT-CHAN

Tat-chan: Hola, mí amado público. La autora me ha dejado este espacio para responder a las dudas que les surjan a los personajes de este fanfic. Respondiendo a la pregunta de mi cuñadito... ¿quieres que te diga cómo se enteró de esos rumores?

Shu (emocionado): Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD

Yu (sonrojado): ¡TATSUHA, NO LE DIGAS!

Higary (amarrando al escritor): Adelante, Tat-chan U

Tat-chan: Se supone que es un secreto, jeje, pero la verdad es que mi hermanito está registrado en uno de los mejores club de fans de Bad Luck en internet que se llama

"Shuichi's lovers"

Shu (sorprendido y sonrojado): ¿En seriooo?

Yu (avergonzado): ...¬///¬

Tat-chan: Síp. La verdad es que al inicio se inscribió sólo para saber qué era lo que los fans hablaban de ti, cuñadito, porque el pobre se estaba muriendo de celos, jeje. Entonces comenzó a participar en los foros y a corregir información con relación a tu persona, por ejemplo tus gustos verdaderos, medidas, y otras cosas.

Shu// Eiriiiiiiii, te amooooooo

Tat-chan: Se hizo tan famoso por conocer información tuya tan exacta que se convirtió en el rey de dicho club. Desde entonces, cada que corren rumores con relación tuya, al primero que le piden que diga si son ciertos o no es a mi hermano. Claro que ninguno sabe que el sujeto que en los foros conoce tanto de ti es en realidad tu pareja, jejejeje.

Yu: ¡¡YA HABLASTE SUFICIENTE, ¿NO?!! T///T

Hiro: ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, Tatsuha?

Tat-chan: Porque yo tengo el segundo lugar en ese club, jaja. Yo estaba inscrito desde mucho antes que él, y cuando él comenzó a poner mensajes en los foros, claro que me di cuenta de que la única persona que sabía más que yo era el escritor que vive con Shu-chan.

Yu (ahorcándolo): TE MATARÉEEEEEEEE

Tat-chan: Nooooo, fue idea de la autoraaaaaaaaaa

FIN DE LAS RESPUESTAS DE TAT-CHAN

Después de la rueda de prensa pasaron un par de días. Shuichi iba de camino a casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Creo que K intenta matarme antes de que me pueda casar –decía cansado-. Uh... ahora que lo pienso, aún no hemos fijado la fecha ni planeado casi nada, snif, creo que Eiri no es muy romántico sin ayuda, snif. Me pregunto dónde será un buen lugar para la ceremonia... Lástima que sólo podremos casarnos por el civil, mi ilusión de niño era tener una boda por la iglesia... Aunque ahora que lo pienso sería imposible porque la familia de Eiri es budista, y papá suegro se enojaría si no me casara en su templo... Aunque aún si se pudiera me pregunto si tendría que vestirme como la novia...

Shuichi seguía tan ensimismado en su monólogo personal que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de molestas mujeres lo habían rodeado.

-Es usted Shindou-san, ¿verdad? –preguntó una rubia

-Eh... sí Rayos, no debí responderle. A lo mejor aún no me reconocía completamente 

-Aunque sus familias y los medios lo hallan aprobado nosotras no podemos –replicó otra

-Sí, no podemos dejar que Yuki-sama arruine su vida casándose con otro hombre.

Las mujeres comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el vocalista, cuando de pronto una pelota de tenis se estrelló en la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿Quién demonios lo hizo? –gritó

-Será mejor que se alejen de Shuichi-sama –le dijo una joven de cabello castaño, y atrás de ella se encontraban unas 20 chicas más

Las atacantes del pelirosa salieron huyendo al tiempo que las recién llegadas se le acercaron.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Shuichi-sama? –le preguntó su "salvadora"

-Sí... gracias –entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como sus acompañantes lucían unas camisetas blancas que traían un enorme corazón en cuyo interior se leía _"Club de fans de Y&_S"-... Ah, ustedes son del club que nos admira como pareja.

-Así es. De hecho ya sospechábamos que esas chicas que adoran a Yuki-sama podrían seguirlo a usted después del trabajo para intentar hacerle algo.

-Por eso las hemos estado vigilando y patrullamos la zona –añadió otra-, en caso de que algo sucediera.

-Muchas gracias, chicas, en serio me salvaron –sonrió provocando que todas sus fans del club se sonrojaran y emocionaran

-... Cof, cof, fue un placer ayudarlo, Shuichi-sama. Soy Minami Azusa, la presidenta del club. Tiene mi palabra de que nos aseguraremos de que esas chicas no se le vuelvan a acercar ni intenten molestarlo.

-Te lo agradezco, Azusa-chan –la presidenta casi se desmaya-. Pero espero que ahora que Eiri tiene que ir a promocionar su nuevo libro y dar firmas y autógrafos no le vaya a pasar lo mismo con mis fans.

-Descuide, de eso también nosotras nos encargamos.

-La presidenta tiene razón. Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que Shuichi-sama y Yuki-sama puedan estar tranquilos hasta el día de su boda.

-Gracias //0 Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa o Eiri se preocupará.

-Ah, espere, Shuichi-sama –pidió Azusa sonrojada-. ¿Nos permite tomarnos unas fotos con usted?

-¿Eh? Claro que sí, me lo hubieran pedido sin pena.

Yuki se encontraba en la sala del departamento leyendo el horario de trabajo que Kana le había ido a entregar.

-Al menos Mizuki fue un poco considerada y no me saturó con citas para la promoción del libro –oyó la puerta abrirse-. Llegas un poco tarde, ba... –se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Shu entrar con la ropa algo arrugada, el cabello alborotado y con las mejillas rojas a causa del lápiz labial de sus fans

-Estoy en casa, Eiri –saludó algo nervioso al ver la cara de su pareja

El escritor se levantó y caminó hacia él, lo miró seriamente y dijo

-Por seguridad, a partir de mañana voy a recogerte al trabajo.

-Jeje, gracias, creo que será lo mejor.

Y así, la linda parejita se dio cuenta de que tiene defensores de sobra, ya que con K y su club de fans es más que suficiente. Ahora sólo queda comenzar a preparar todo para el gran día, pero ¿finalmente podrán tomarse las cosas con calma?

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Todos andan como locos haciendo sus propios planes para nuestra pareja, al parecer ya no hay ningún obstáculo que los detenga, ¿pero ahora sí tendremos un final muuuy feliz?, ¿o la malvada autora -jeje- les tendrá preparada una sorpresa más para la historia?, ¿alguien está hablando sobre organizar una despedida de soltero? Esto será respondido en el último capítulo de este fanfic: "Y llegó por fin..."


	5. Chapter 5

Holi hola, queridas lectoras (y lectores, por si hay alguno). Lamento mucho que el fic ya se vaya a acabar, sé que da para más, pero no quería que la trama se volviera monótona y aburrida, así que prefiero terminarlo con estilo n.n Pero descuiden, que después de este capi (que tiene continuación) vendrá un epílogo, así que aún queda un poco más de diversión. Muchas gracias quienes leen mi fic, especialmente a quienes me dejan **reviews:** Shirabe Hikeda y maggicha, este va dedicado a ustedes n.n Ahora sí a leer XD

CAPÍTULO 5: "Y LLEGÓ POR FIN..." PARTE 1

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un rubio de ojos dorados, vestido con un elegante traje color negro entró a la recámara cargando en sus brazos a un lindo pelirosa de ojos amatistas que lucía un traje igual de elegante, pero en color blanco. Las únicas luces que había en ese lugar eran las de las velas aromáticas que la adornaban, y por toda la habitación habían esparcidos pétalos de rosas de varios colores.

-Finalmente eres completamente mío, Shu-chan –decía el escritor encaminándose hacia la cama con su esposo en brazos

-Creí que este momento no llegaría –respondió el menor besándolo con ternura

-Igual yo, después de todas las amenazas por las que tuve que pasar.

Se detuvo y con extrema delicadeza recostó al cantante en la

cama. Se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el saco. Por su parte, el pelirosa hacía lo mismo con las ropas de su pareja, pero de pronto se detuvo y miró fijamente a Yuki.

-¿Qué sucede, Shu?

-Eh... Eiri, ¿lo que hay en la cama son pétalos de rosas blancas?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Eso lo explica... Achúuuuuu

Media hora después, el rubio se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital cuando las familias Shindou, Uesugui y la infaltable tropa Bad Luck llegaron allí. La primera en abalanzarse sobre él fue su suegra.

-ES UN TONTOOOO –le gritaba-, POR SU CULPA MI PEQUEÑO SHUICHI ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE RONCHAS Y NO PODRÁ EXPONERSE AL SOL EN POR LO MENOS UNA SEMANAAAAAA

-EIRI, ERES UNA DESHONRA –añadió su propio padre-, ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO CONOZCAS LAS ALERGIAS DE TU PROPIO ESPOSO?!

-Ok, Mr. Yuki –dijo K apuntándolo con su mágnum-, lo responsabilizo de que mi hijo adoptivo y representado no pueda cumplir sus compromisos programados para esta semana

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si esta semana estaríamos en nuestra luna de miel –reclamó el escritor

-No importa, ahora don't move please, o las consecuencias serán peores, jejejejeje.

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritó Yuki levantándose de golpe

-¿Qué sucede, Eriri? –preguntó Shu preocupado al ver su cara-, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí, creo que con todo esto ya estoy traumado. Descuida, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir.

- Pero...

-Descansa, Shuichi. Además, mis pesadillas no se diferencian mucho de la realidad.

-¿Eh?

Unos minutos después, el pelirosa dormía acurrucado cómodamente en los brazos de su prometido. Este lo miraba con ternura, lo abrazó fuertemente y se dispuso a dormir también.

(Yuki –señala a la autora-: Tú... Eres la responsable de ese maldito sueño ) (Higary: Jajajaja, ¿a poco no estuvo bueno? -) (Yu: ¡¡Claro que no!! ¿Qué acaso disfrutas haciéndome sufrir?) (Higary: Mejor no te respondo ) (Yu: ¬¬)

Al día siguiente Yuki llevó a Shuichi al trabajo (recuérdese que en el capítulo anterior el chico ya fue "atacado") y después se dirigió a un centro comercial donde estaría firmando copias de su nuevo libro. Justo en el momento en que puso un pie fuera de su auto se vio rodeado por una multitud de reporteros.

-Yuki-sensei, ¿ya tiene una fecha confirmada para su boda con Shindou-san?

-¿Cómo han tomado sus fans esta noticia?

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que usted y su pareja piensan adoptar un niño?

-¿Cómo van con los preparativos para el gran día?

-E... –Yuki estuvo a punto decirles a los reporteros que no se metieran en su vida privada, pero antes de hacerlo aparecieron frente a él un grupo de hombres (todos americanos) vestidos con traje negro y lentes también oscuros.

-Excuse me –dijo uno-, pero Mr. Yuki no tiene tiempo de responder a sus preguntas.

-En este momento tiene trabajo que hacer así que please no lo molesten.

Los reporteros retrocedieron asustados porque el grupo no sólo lucía intimidador, sino que cada uno traía un arma diferente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el escritor caminando escoltado por sus guardias

-Mr. K is our old friend, y nos contrató para que lo protegiéramos cuando usted esté fuera de casa.

FLASH BACK HACE APENAS UNOS MINUTOS EN NG RECORDS...

Shuichi venía entrando al estudio cuando se percató de que en el estudio, aparte de Hiro, Suguru, Sakano y K, se encontraban otros 15 hombres vestidos de negro, armados y cada uno con una radio para comunicarse.

-Eh... creo que me perdí de algo –dijo Shu algo asustado y volteó a ver a los demás que tenían una gota en la cabeza, menos K por supuesto

-Look him, guys –agarra al chico del cuello-, este es el lindo pelirosa del que les hablaba. Su deber será cuidar a su futuro esposo de los reporteros, fans, y todo aquél individuo que parezca sospechoso –saca del interior de su saco una foto de Yuki, y también su inseparable mágnum-. Si fallan en esta misión tendré que eliminarlos personalmente, ¿entendido?

-Yes, Mr. K –respondieron todos a la vez dando un saludo militar

-¿Y es necesario hacer tanto alboroto? –preguntó Suguru

-Of curse. Conmigo cerca no hay por qué preocuparnos por Shuichi, así que sólo queda ocuparnos de Mr. Yuki. Wuajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Pobre de Yuki-san –murmuraron Hiro, Sakano y Suguru

-Lo lamento, Eiri –decía Shu llorando-. Buuaaa, de seguro que se va a enojar conmigo por esto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-En fin –suspiró Yuki-, ya qué se le va a hacer –y se reunió con Mizuki quien miraba con una gota en la cabeza al séquito que custodiaba al escritor-. No preguntes nada –le dijo

-Está bien –respondió la editora volteando la vista hacia otro lado

Y el resto del día, la firma de libros ocurrió sin mayores percances.

Mientras tanto en NG, los chicos de Bad Luck ensayaban arduamente porque se estaban preparando para su próxima gira.

-Buuaa, no es justo –lloraba Shu-. Inmediatamente después de mi luna de miel tendré que irme de gira por tres meses... no podré disfrutar de mi vida de recién casado con mi Eiri, snif, snif.

-Vamos, anímate Shuichi –decía Hiro

-Si no te pones a ensayar creo que K comenzará a practicar su puntería contigo otra vez –añadió Suguru porque el mánager los miraba fijamente

-Pero...

-Además, antes podrás disfrutar de una dulce luna de miel –dijo Sakano-. Por cierto, ¿ya tienen pensado a dónde irán?

-Nop, en realidad no hemos hecho muchos planes.

-Don't worry, my little boy –dijo K sujetándolo del cuello-. Su boda se realizará exactamente dentro de un mes, ya tengo planeado en donde se celebrará la ceremonia civil. –(Higary: Sólo se podrán casar por el civil, al menos en este fic aún no se pueden casar por la iglesia, y de todos modos la familia de Yuki es budista, así que mis disculpas si querían algo así TT) (Yu: Conque me dejes ser de una vez feliz me conformo ¬¬) (Shu: Snif, yo quería una boda muuuy linda en un templo o algo así Q;;Q) (Higary: Ah, mi lindo Shu, no te me pongas triste ;-;) (Yu: ¿Cómo le dijiste? ¬¬) (Higary: Eh... que mejor continuamos con el fic, jeje oO0)

-Oye –protestó Shu-, ¿y por qué decidiste tú el día?

-Because you are very slow. Además, Mika-san me pidió que la ayudara con los preparativos.

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo.

-Además –lo apunta con la mágnum- tienes mucho que ensayar todavía pink star, así que mejor ponte a trabajar y no protestes. Jajaajajajajajaja, tienes suerte de tenerme de tu lado.

-Yo creo que más bien es como una maldición.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nop, nada K.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, Shu finalmente pudo llegar a casa, pero completamente agotado.

-Estoy en casa, Yuki –entró saludando el pelirosa

-Bienvenido –le contestó el escritor acostado boca abajo en el sillón-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy cansado, ¿y el tuyo?

-Igual, sobre todo con el séquito de guardias que el loco de la mágnum me envió.

-Hablando de K... Hoy me acaba de decir que nuestra boda será exactamente dentro de un mes.

-¿Y ése con qué derecho está decidiendo eso?

-No sé, pero casi me mata cuando le reclamé.

-Mmm, estoy muy cansado para pensar en este momento. Y presiento que todo esto aún no termina.

Y comenzamos con los tormentosos planes de boda para nuestra linda pareja.

_SEMANA 1_

Shu venía regresando del trabajo y cuando entró al departamento se topó con su cuñada y un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-Eh... ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el pelirosa

-Ah, bienvenido a casa, Shuichi –saludó Yuki saliendo de la recámara luciendo un elegante traje de bodas color negro que lo hacía lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que era

(Yu:... ¿Apuesto? 00) (Higary: El que en el fic nos la pasemos peleando tú y yo no significa que esté ciega ) (Yu: ... ¬//¬) (Shu: Mi Yuki es el más guapo del mundo ) (Tat: Ja, yo estoy mucho mejor n.n) (Higary: Mejor seguimos con el fic XD)

-KYYAAAAAA –gritó el vocalista sonrojado-. Eiri, te ves increíble.

-... ¿En serio? –preguntó algo apenado

-Te dije que Anthuan era un excelente diseñador –dijo Mika-. Shuichi, él es Anthuan –mira al chico castaño-, lo contraté para que sea quien se encargue de sus trajes para la boda.

-¿Qué? Ah... mucho gusto... –saludó Shu dándole la mano, pero la verdad es que estaba algo contrariado porque fueran ella y un desconocido quienes decidieran qué ropa usarían el día en que se iban a casar

-El placer es mío, Shindou-san –le sujeta de las manos y sus ojos brillan de emoción-. Desde que lo vi por primera vez en televisión he soñado con verlo usar algo diseñado por mí. Es usted mucho más lindo en persona de lo que podía imaginar.

-Eh... gracias...

-Si quieres seguir diseñando será mejor que lo sueltes –interrumpió el escritor muy molesto

-Vamos Eiri –dijo su hermana-, no seas tan celoso. Bueno, por favor cámbiate y vete a escribir mientras Shuichi se prueba los trajes que Anthuan escogió para él.

-¿Qué? –protestó el rubio

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su ropa puesta antes de la boda.

-Shu no es mujer –le recordó su hermano

-¿Y?, pero como es el uke se puede decir que desempeña el papel femenino.

-No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido –murmuró el pequeño

-Como sea, Eiri, no puedes salir de tu estudio hasta que yo te diga.

-Estás en mi departamento.

-Ayuda a Shuichi a probarse los trajes, Anthuan –pidió Mika jalando a su hermano

-¡¡NI CREAS QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ESE EXTRANJERO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI NOVIO!! –gritó el rubio

-Ya, ya, no seas celoso. Además me debes una –lo mira con reproche-, ya que no me dejaste ser la madrina de bodas.

-¿Y por eso ahora eres tú quien está planeando todo?

-Claro, haré que te arrepientas por haber escogido a tu editora por sobre mí. JAJAJAJA

- Ya vi de dónde heredó Tatsuha esa loquera -pensó el rubio fastidiado

Unos diez minutos después, Shuichi hizo acto de aparición en la sala luciendo un traje color blanco algo más apegado que el de Yuki, pero sólo lo hacía lucir más bello.

-Ya que no puedes usar un vestido de bodas me empeñé para hacerte un traje blanco precioso –decía Anthuan emocionado-, pero te queda muchísimo mejor de lo que pensé.

-Anthuan, eres increíble. Shuichi, tú y Eiri se verán tan bien en la ceremonia que casi voy a llorar de la emoción.

-Yo lloraré con usted, Mika-san –dijo el diseñador

-Y yo sólo quiero que me dejen planear mi boda a gusto –murmuró el pelirosa, se miró frente a un espejo y sonrió-, pero debo admitir que no me veo nada mal.

Pero un rato después de que Mika y el extranjero se fueran, hicieron acto de aparición en el departamento Tohma y K.

-Miren esto, boys –les dijo sentándolos en el sillón y poniendo frente a ellos un catálogo con fotos de pasteles y señaló uno-. Yo creo que este sería bueno para la boda.

-Pero K...

-Mmm, yo creo que este de 4 pisos está mucho mejor.

-Yes, you're right, Mr. Yuki.

-¡EIRI! –gritó el pelirosa

-Lo siento, Shu, pero es que en verdad está lindo.

-Pero todos están tomando las decisiones por nosotros.

-Claro que no –interrumpió el mánager-, por eso vine a visitarlos.

-Shindou-san –dijo Tohma sosteniendo en una mano su teléfono y en la otra una agenda-, ¿le gustaría para la fiesta de bodas tener una orquesta que toque música instrumental para el baile? Aunque también podemos preparar a algún grupo de NG para que toque, Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper podrían incluso tocar en conjunto durante la fiesta.

-Oh, eso suena muy bien –dijo el pelirosa-... Hey, un momento, Seguchi-san...

-Entonces quiero que tengan todo preparado para esa fecha –decía Tohma por teléfono

-¿No eras tú el que se oponía a este matrimonio? –preguntó Yuki aún viendo el catálogo

-Pero ya sé que me será imposible detenerlos, así que no me queda de otra más que asegurarme de ayudar a Mika para que todo salga perfecto.

-Uhm... K –le pasa el catálogo-, creo que el mejor es este.

-Yes, estoy de acuerdo. Tengo un amigo que es un excelente repostero, él se encargará de prepararlo.

-... Ahora vuelvo –dijo el vocalista levantándose con una sonrisa fingida-, es que olvidé comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

-Espera, te acompaño –dijeron Yuki y K al mismo tiempo

-NO... digo... no hace falta... No me tardo –y salió con la cabeza agachada-... Creo que esto me incomoda un poquito... jeje...

_SEMANA 2_

Nuestra pobre pareja había sido obligada por Mika a ir a buscar y comprar los anillos de bodas. La mujer los llevaba de joyería a joyería porque no encontraba algún modelo que le gustara.

-¿Quién se supone que se va a casar? –preguntó Yuki algo molesto-, ¿tú o yo?

-Es que para este tipo de cosas creo que necesitan de algo de ayuda femenina.

-Y para eso estoy yo –dijo Kana apareciendo de pronto en medio de los hermanos

-Mizuki, no llegues de improviso –le gritó el escritor sobresaltado

-A mí también me asustaste, Kana-san –dijo Shu agarrándose el pecho a causa de la impresión

-Disculpe, Seguchi-san –siguió diciendo la editora y la miró con reproche-, pero creo que este tipo de arreglos deberían corresponderme a mí, dado que YO soy la madrina.

-Pero YO sigo siendo su hermana, así que tengo más derecho que...

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿entonces por qué el sensei no se lo pidió a usted?, ¿eh?

-Eso es...

-Es porque yo me he ganado ese derecho a pulso, así que por favor regrese a su casa.

-¿AHORA ME ESTÁ DANDO ÓRDENES? NO OLVIDE QUIÉN SOY.

-LO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE, PERO ESO NO LE DA NINGÚN DERECHO A...

-Ya volví, Eiri –dijo el pelirosa llegando con un helado en la mano-. Increíble, llevan más de 15 minutos peleando, la gente ya comienza a verlas extraño.

-Yo apuesto por la de pelo largo –dijo un chico de cabello negro a otro joven de cabello café oscuro

-¿Qué? –replicó su amigo- Yo creo que la de pelo corto es quien ganará.

-Ya hasta comenzaron a hacer apuestas –dijo Yuki suspirando-. Me provocan un fuerte dolor de cabeza esas dos.

-Ah, por cierto, me encontré a alguien cuando fui a comprar el helado.

-¿Uh? –ve a la recién llegada- Ah, qué tal, Ayaka.

-Me alegro de verlo bien, Eiri-san –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Shuichi-kun me dijo que habían venido a comprar los anillos.

-Sí –voltea a ver a las dos mujeres que siguen discutiendo-... al menos eso se supone.

-Entonces vengan conmigo, por favor –sonríe-. Creo que miré unos que puede que sean de su agrado.

Ambas mujeres seguían peleando con uñas y dientes –literalmente-, pero se detuvieron al ver salir de una joyería a la parejita en compañía de Ayaka.

-Creo que tomamos la mejor decisión –dijo el escritor

-Estoy de acuerdo –sonrió el pelirosa-. Ayaka-chan, tienes muy buen gusto –añadió contemplando una caja en cuyo interior habían dos hermosas sortijas de boda hechas de plata y con zafiros incrustados en ellas.

-Les dije que les gustarían a ustedes también –respondió la joven

Mientras tanto, Mika y Kana estaban estáticas al ver que todo el espectáculo que habían armado no sirvió para nada.

-Vamos a llevar a Ayaka a casa de Hiroshi –dijo el rubio-, pero no se preocupen, ustedes pueden seguir peleando tranquilamente. Nos vemos.

Cuando ambas se pudieron recuperar, voltearon a verse y regresaron a posar la vista en la dirección en que se habían ido los otros tres.

-¡¡ESA AYAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡¡YA ME LAS PAGARÁAAAAAA!!

_SEMANA 3 _

Shuichi estaba ensayando en NG las canciones para el próximo disco de Bad Luck, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que K seguía explicando a Sakano los planes para la seguridad que habría durante la fiesta después de la ceremonia civil.

-Un equipo se encargará de mantener a los fans y a los reporteros lejos de la entrada para que los novios y los invitados puedan llegar sin mayores problemas.

-¿Y qué hay del lugar donde será la ceremonia? –preguntó el de lentes

-Don't worry, mis amigos se encargarán de proteger el área para que los reporteros no bombardeen con preguntas a Shuichi y Mr. Yuki.

-Me tomaré un pequeño descanso –dijo el cantante, y en vista de que su mánager no le prestó atención, salió del estudio y se encaminó a la cafetería del edificio

-¿Por qué esa cara, Shu-chan? –preguntó el guitarrista llegando al lugar y se sentó en la mesa con su amigo

-Es que me estoy cansando, Hiro –respondió-. Todos están como locos planeando la boda, y me alegra que se sientan tan emocionados como yo, pero me molesta que sean ellos quienes están decidiendo la mayoría de las cosas. Y Eiri tampoco dice nada.

-Calma, Shuichi. Estoy seguro de que tanto él como todos sólo están tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti, y tratan de que tú no te presiones con todos los preparativos.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto que sí, de modo que ya no te preocupes tanto.

-Ok, lo intentaré. Gracias Hiro, snif, snif, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

-Jeje, quién aparte de mí sería capaz de soportar tus cambios de humor tan grandes.

-Hiro malo, no digas esas cosas.

Un par de días después, Shuichi se encontraba cocinando la cena mientras Yuki volvía de un compromiso que había tenido con gente de su editorial. El timbre sonó.

-¿Sí?, ¿quién es? –preguntó el pelirosa

-Ábreme, soy yo cuñadito –saludó Tatsuha del otro lado de la puerta

-Ahhhhh, eso me da más miedo que si fuera algún ladrón.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? Y yo que venía con una sorpresita para ti y mi hermano.

-Está bien, adelante –dijo Shu dejándolo entrar

-¡¡Kyyyyaaa!! Qué tierno te ves con ese delantal puesto –dijo lanzándose sobre él

-Tatsuhaaa, no empieces con tus perversioneeeeeeesss.

-Vamos, cuñadito, si quieres puedes pensar que soy mi hermano.

-WAAAAAAAA. EIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO TOQUES!! –un furioso escritor lanzó de una patada a su hermano pequeño el cual fue a chocar con la pared de la sala

10 minutos después, con la pared restaurada y la cabeza del monje vendada, los tres se encontraban bebiendo té en la sala.

-¿A qué haz venido esta vez, Tatsuha? –preguntó el escritor

-Es que estando en Kyoto ya me estaba preocupando –respondió con cara de cachorro triste-. Esperé y esperé, pero nunca me llegó el aviso de que la fueran a hacer.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó su cuñado extrañado

-La despedida de soltero, por supuesto. Dado que ambos son hombres supongo que tendremos que organizar una para cada uno. Propongo que primero sea la de Eiri y luego la tuya, Shu-chan.

-¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió el rubio molesto-. No habrá nada de despedidas de soltero, así que ve sacándote esa idea de la cabeza.

Como si el hombre más celoso de todo Japón fuera a compartir a su novio con algún o alguna desconocida, su hermanito debía estar completamente loco. Pero por supuesto que el monje tampoco se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, así que tendría que usar nuevamente su técnica secreta número 5 (Higary: Para mayor referencia ver el capítulo 3.5)

-Está bien, hermanito –dijo Tat-chan poniendo cara de cachorro triste y se levantó-, ¿pero me puedo quedar hoy aquí? Es que en casa me aburro.

-No creo que halla problema, ¿verdad, Eiri?

-Uhmm –miró a ambos que pusieron carita tierna y no le quedó de otra más que ceder-. Está bien, pero no quiero que hagas nada extraño, Tatsuha.

-De acuerdo. Iré a la tienda, en agradecimiento hoy les prepararé la cena –y se fue

-Wiiiii, la comidad que él cocina es deliciosa –decía Shu feliz

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión y echarlo a patadas –le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos

-Jeje, no te pongas celoso, siempre serás mi cocinero y escritor favorito.

Al día siguiente, Hiro fue a recoger a Shuichi para llevarlo al trabajo. Yuki se encontraba en su estudio escribiendo lo que sería su próxima novela mientras su hermanito miraba televisión en la sala.

-Wuuaa, qué aburrido –miró su reloj-. Todavía faltan un par de horas, pero será mejor que empiece a preparar todo. Jujuju... jajajajaja... WAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA.

-Parece que no puedo tener un poco de calma –murmuró el rubio frente a su computadora

Un rato después, Yuki salió de su estudio y fue a la sala.

-Voy a salir un rato a caminar –le dijo-. Más te vale cuidar la casa y no hagas ninguna tontería, o haré que te arrepientas del día en que naciste como mi hermano menor.

-Qué poco confías en mí. Pero bueno, vete y disfruta tu caminata, que yo me encargo del departamento.

-... –había algo raro en la sonrisa del moreno, pero no dijo nada y se fue

Tatsuha se estaba bañando cuando el teléfono sonó.

Voz de Shu: Estás hablando a la casa del sexy novelista Yuki Eiri y de su apuesto y talentoso vocalista amado Shindou Shuichi...

Voz de Yuki: ¿Qué tanto estás diciendo, baka?

Voz de Shu: Yuki, no me interrumpas. Ejem, como decía, deja tu nombre, mensaje y con cuál de los dos deseas comunicarte después del tono, y en cuanto podamos nos contactaremos contigo. PIIIIIIIIIII

-Eiri, soy yo –decía Shu al teléfono-. Llamaba para avisarte que voy a salir temprano del trabajo, así que por favor ven por mí como a eso de las 6. Es todo, besos, te amo, y no te demores, jeje.

Tatsuha salió del baño y consultó su reloj: faltaban 10 minutos para las 6.

-Jujuju, aprovecharé el momento. Espérame, cuñadito.

Yuki venía regresando de su caminata cuando vio al monje salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero como ya conocía el carácter tan loco del chico pues no le prestó atención. Subió a su departamento y al llegar miró que tenía un mensaje en la contestadora. Terminó de escuchar las palabras de su novio por teléfono, miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la sala, y bueno, no había que ser un genio para saber a dónde se dirigía el chico con tanta prisa. Salió de nuevo de su casa y a toda prisa fue a buscar su auto mientras llamaba por celular.

-Hiroshi, sí, soy yo. ¿Y Shuichi?, ¿QUÉ? Pues búscalo, pero sobre todo mantenlo alejado del idiota de mí hermano. Sí, voy para NG en este momento.

Por su parte, el lindo pelirosa estaba en la recepción del edificio esperando a su musa (Yuki: ... o//0) (Shu: ), cuando de pronto vio a su cuñado llegar a su lado.

-Tatsuha, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, es que mi hermano tuvo un asunto que atender y me pidió de favor que viniera a recogerte.

-Ya veo. Bueno, vamos.

-Jejeje, sí, por supuesto.

-¿Tatsuha?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿por qué me estás viendo de esa manera...?

-¿Saben dónde está Shuichi? –preguntó Hiro al encontrarse a K y Sakano

-Dijo que se iría a casa –respondió el productor-, pero no sé si ya habrá venido Yuki-san por él.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –todos en NG escucharon ese grito. Inmediatamente los tres fueron al lugar de donde provenía y K ya había alertado a los guardias del edificio.

El escritor ya venía llegando a NG cuando también oyó el grito de su novio

-MALDITO TATSUHA, MÁS TE VALE NO TOCAR A MI SHU-CHAN –gritaba furioso

Adentro, ya todo era un caos, cortesía del pelinegro que en ese momento huía cargando con un brazo a cierto cantante.

-Tatsuha, espera –pedía el pelirosa-. Al menos bájame.

-Jeje, descuida, cuñadito. Aún si mi celoso hermano se opone tendrás tu última fiesta para disfrutar tu soltería.

-En realidad tú eres el que quiere celebrar eso.

Suguru venía caminando de frente a ellos.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué ocurre, Shuichi-kun? –y se dio cuenta que ellos eran perseguidos por Yuki, Hiro, Sakano, K y el equipo de seguridad de NG

-Después preguntas, Sugu-chan –dijo Tatsuha cargando también al peliverde

-Waaaaaaaaa, ¿qué haces, Tatsuha?, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Jajajajajaja, descuida que estoy seguro que tú también lo disfrutarás.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!! ¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!! –gritaba el tecladista

-Tatsuha, al menos deja a mi primito –pidió Tohma que salió al rescate también al ver que su cuñado secuestraba a su pequeño primo

-Si no te detienes te juro que te arrepentirás, maldito –le decía Yuki furioso

-Pero estaré feliz y complacido, jeje. Taxi –un taxi se detuvo y arrancó a toda velocidad llevándose a los tres chicos

-K, saca la camioneta blindada –ordenó Tohma

-Yes, boss –y se fue

-Sakano-san, trate de localizar el taxi que se los llevó.

-E-enseguida, señor –se fue también

-Yuki-san, ¿tiene idea de a dónde se los pudo haber llevado? –preguntó Hiro

-Conociendo al imbécil de mi hermano hay muchos lugares donde buscar.

-Bien, parece que será una larga noche –respondió Tohma suspirando

Después de un trayecto de 20 minutos en taxi, llegaron a un lugar llamado "Miau, miau, passion night club", y afuera de este, un alto y fornido hombre cuidaba la entrada.

-Eh... ¿Tatsuha? –dijo Shu-, no pensarás llevarnos allí dentro, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, cuñadito –respondió sonriendo-. Te aseguro que te gustará el lugar para festejar tu despedida de soltero, además aquí me conocen bien.

-Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí –se lamentaba Suguru-. Nunca debí volver de la cafetería de NG.

-Vamos, Sugu-chan –dijo el moreno-, ya tienes 19 años, además, es justo que mi cuñadito disfrute esta fiesta en compañía de sus amigos.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿entonces por qué Hiro y los demás trataban de detenerte?

-Uh... bueno, no importa. Hey, Harry –le gritó al guardia-, he traído a un par de amigos, pero son algo tímidos y les da vergüenza entrar, jeje.

-No se preocupen, chicos –contestó Harry empujando a Shuichi y Suguru adentro-. Este club es el mejor de Tokio, y Tatsuha es un excelente cliente.

-Me imagino por qué –murmuró el tecladista

-Nooo, yo quiero irme –forcejeaba Shu-. Mi Eiri me debe estar buscando, snif, snif.

-Este es mi cuñadito, Harry –sonrisa pervertida-. Hoy lo he traído para celebrar su despedida de soltero.

-Oh, ya veo –sonrisa pervertida también-. Avisaré a todos adentro para que les den un excelente servicio a los tres.

-Gracias, Harry.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –seguían gritando los dos chicos de Bad Luck antes de ser obligados a entrar en el lugar

Ya adentro, fueron sentados en una mesa cerca de la pista donde mujeres y hombres con escasa ropa hacían bailes eróticos para deleitar al público.

-Disculpen –una sexy mujer pelirroja había llegado con ellos-, soy Tsuki, dueña del lugar, les doy la más cordial bienvenida, Shindou-san, Fujisaki-san –sonríe-. Soy gran admiradora de Bad Luck.

-Eh... gracias –respondió Shu sonrojado debido al atuendo tan provocador de la chica

-Tatsuha-sama me ha hablado de las circunstancias –sonríe sensualmente hacia el moreno-, y les prometo hacer que disfruten su estancia aquí –tronó los dedos y una docena de las chicas más hermosas del lugar se sentó con ellos en la mesa

-¿Quiere beber algo, Shindou-kun? –preguntó una

-Ah... no, muchas gracias...

-Vamos, no sea tan tímido, nos hará sentir mal si nos desprecia –dijo otra

-Tenga, beba con confianza.

-Bu-bueno... creo que una no me caerá mal... jeje.

-Fujisaki-san, ¿qué tipo de mujeres te gustan?

-¿No te molestaría estar con alguien mayor?

-Yo... bueno... –el pobre Suguru estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza

-Shinodu-san, beba otra.

-¿No crees que hará que me emborrache muy rápido?

-Claro que no, si este vino es muy suave.

-Bien, entonces beberé un poquito más. Suguru, brinda conmigo.

-Shuichi-kun, creo que ya estás algo borracho... –le respondió el tecladista

-Fujisaki-san, ¿le gustaría que le bailara algo?

-Eh –más rojo de lo que ya estaba-... yo no...

-Si le da pena creo que mejor podríamos hacerle un privado.

-Síiii –apoyaron otras chicas

-Tatsuhaaaa, quiero irme de aquíiii, snif, snif.

-Tranquilo, Sugu-chan –le dijo mientras coqueteaba con las chicas entre las que estaba sentado-. Tú sólo disfruta que la noche aún es muy joven. Jajajajajajaa.

-Shuichi-kuuuuun...

-En serio, chicas –decía Shu algo mareado-, en este momento les aseguro que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Shindou-san –dijo una chica castaña-. ¿Aceptaría ayudarme con mi show en la pista? Es que soy la siguiente y sería para mí un honor...

-Nada, nada, todo sea por mis nuevas amigas –y se levantó con algo de dificultad

-Quiero salir de aquí –se lamentaba Suguru mientras se bebía con resignación lo que las jóvenes le estaban sirviendo en una copa

Mientras tanto, Yuki, Hiro y Tohma iban en la camioneta blindada que K manejaba.

-Sexy boy a Little spy, cambio –decía K por radio

-Aquí... ¿tengo que decirlo? –se escuchaba la voz de Sakano

-Yes.

-Uhm... Aquí Little spy. Sexy boy, hemos encontrado la ubicación del lobo y confirmado que Hansel y Gretel siguen con él.

-¿En dónde están? –preguntó Yuki tomando la radio

-Ah... es un lugar llamado "Miau, miau, passion night club"...

-Shuichiiiii, Suguruuuuu –gritó Hiro

-Tengan cuidado en la entrada –siguió "Little spy"-, es protegida por un musculoso guardia que tiene un tatuaje muy raro en el brazo izquierdo.

-No problem. Sexy boy and the samurai warriors van en amino. Cambio y fuera.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar al club, la mente de Yuki ya iba a mil por hora imaginando todo lo que le podrían estar haciendo a su pequeño, pero al entrar pudo escuchar una música muy movida que acompañaba a una voz que él conocía perfectamente, entonces lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto: su prometido cantaba "Welcome to my romance" (Higary: Por si no la conocen, es una canción que tengo entendido es de uno de los OST de Gravi y la interpreta Bad Luck, es muy rítmica y es la que me inspiró para esta escena, si alguien la quiere me dice y me deja su correo para enviársela en cuanto pueda -) mientras que un par de chicas con poca ropa bailaban sensualmente con él al ritmo de la música, y otras bailaban en los tubos, dando un toque sumamente excitante en la pista. Tohma por su parte buscó con la mirada a su primo y lo encontró sentado en una mesa bebiendo con otras mujeres.

-Se los juro, hip (sonido barato de hipo causado por alcohol) –les decía todo mareado-, el llegar hasta aquí me lo he ganado a pulso... No por ser el primo de Seguchi Tohma, hip.

-Fujisaki-kun –(Tat: Oh, ya dejaron el "san") (Sugu: Cállate // )-, en verdad eres admirable –le respondió una

-Ya quisiera que en el mundo hubieran más hombres como tú.

-Gracias, chicas. Pues la canción ya va a terminar, hip, así que me voy a hacerle coro a Shuichi –se levantó y se encontró con el rubio de ojos verdes-. Ah, primito, qué bueno que, hip, llegaste... Ven a beber con nosotros, hip.

-Suguru, nos vamos a casa –dijo jalándolo algo molesto

-Oh... hip, deja me despido de mis amigas, hip...

-En serio, chicas –decía Tat a sus acompañantes-, cuando vayan a Kyoto no olviden avisarme, me aseguraré de que la pasen muy bien.

-Tatsuha-sama, es usted encantador.

-Disculpen señoritas –un aura sumamente fría se sentía detrás del monje-, pero les sugiero que se alejen de este futuro cadáver.

-Eh –volteó para ver a Yuki, Hiro y K, los tres molestos, pero sobre todo el rubio-... querido hermano... jeje... ¿cómo pudieron entrar...?

-Oh, Harry is my old friend –explicó el mánager-. Pero tú estás en serios problemas, boy.

-Wuuuaaaaaaaa, help meeeeeeeeee –se oyó el grito del moreno

Cuando la interpretación terminó, uno de los streapers ayudó a Shu a bajar porque a causa de la bebida estaba todo mareado.

-Mushas grashias, muchachote –le decía tocándole los brazos-... Yo creo que ya no ocupash ir a un gimnashioooo...

-Le agradezco el cumplido, Shindou-san –respondió el chico algo sonrojado

-Tienes cinco segundos para soltarlo –la fría voz de Yuki asustó al joven-, a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias.

-Ah... con permiso –y se fue huyendo de allí

-Eiriii... qué felishidad –dijo Shu abrazándolo-. Como vinishte ashta aquí te voy a dedicar una canchióooon –y se intentó subir de nuevo a la pista

-Así está bien, Shuichi –lo cargó en brazos-. Estás completamente borracho, será mejor irnos a casa.

-Shólo bebí un poquito, pero eshtoy bien –se quedó dormido profundamente

-Yuki-san –dijo Hiro llegando-, ya podemos irnos. Seguchi-san ya trae a Suguru y K amarró a Tatsuha para que no se escape.

-Bien, entonces salgamos de este lugar.

-Nos, hip, vemos, chicas –se despidió el peliverde

-Cuídate, Fujisaki-kun –respondió una chica

-Esperamos verlos por aquí de nuevo –añadió otra

-¡¡JAMÁS!! –contestaron Yuki y Tohma al mismo tiempo

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirosa despertó en su cama.

-Auch, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mmm... no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche.

-Déjalo así, Shu –respondió Yuki entrando en la recámara, aún se miraba molesto-. Lo mejor será que no lo recuerdes. Y tienes prohibido acercarte a 10 metros de cualquier table dance.

_Se acerca el día de la boda, ¿por fin nuestra pareja favorita tendrá un final feliz?, ¿o la malvada autora –jeje- les tiene deparadas más sorpresas? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte de este capítulo (y penúltimo capi n.n)_


	6. Chapter 55

Holi hola, gente bonita. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero me encontraba en mi última semana de clases en la universidad y pues había que ponerse a estudiar y hacer tareas T.T pero finalmente estoy de vacaciones, así que tendré más tiempo para actualizar n.n Llegamos a la parte final de este fic, uno de mis favoritos hasta la fecha, espero que a ustedes les guste. Y falta un epílogo que estoy segura les gustará, pero por ahora, lean el capítulo decisivo para nuestra linda parejita XD Ya saben que espero sus reviews n.n Y gracias por sus lindos comentarios del capítulo anterior.

CAPÍTULO 5.5: "Y LLEGÓ POR FIN" PARTE II

_SEMANA 4_

Debido a todo el alboroto ocasionado durante la persecución por la despedida de soltero, y a que faltaba menos de una semana para el gran día, los reporteros estaban acosando en mayor medida tanto a Yuki como a Shuichi, ya los esfuerzos de K y de todo el escuadrón de protección estaban siendo insuficientes.

-Extraño poder venir al trabajo tranquilamente –se lamentaba Shu en el estudio de grabación-. Ni siquiera puedo asomarme a la ventana del departamento sin que me tomen cientos de fotografías.

-Descuida –lo trató de animar Hiro-, en cuanto te cases estoy seguro de que los dejarán de molestar.

-Eso espero... No quiero volver a casa, estos días Mika-san ha estado yendo para explicarnos los detalles que ha arreglado para la boda... Ya estoy harto.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. Nunca hubiera esperado escuchar hablar a su amigo de esa manera con respecto a esa boda que tanto añoraba.

Shuichi volvió a casa, pero Yuki notó que algo no andaba del todo bien con su novio.

-¿Qué te sucede, Shuichi? –le preguntó, pero antes de obtener una respuesta, vieron en la televisión que de nueva cuenta una decena de reporteros se encontraban fuera del edifico donde vivían, y que además se estaba corriendo el rumor de que al parecer la pareja tenía problemas porque el pelirosa le había puesto los cuernos a Yuki en un table dance.

-Ay, esos malditos reporteros –dijo el rubio furioso y se dispuso a ir a enfrentarse con la prensa para desmentir la historia, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que primero contestó-. ¿Quién rayos es? Mika, ¿y ahora qué quieres?, ¿cómo que esperas que en este momento vayamos a ver los centros de mesa que escogiste para la fiesta?, ¿qué no ves que aquí también tenemos problemas?

El celular de Shuichi comenzó a sonar también. El chico revisó de quién era la llamada y vio que se trataba de su mánager. El teléfono seguía sonando, Yuki seguía peleando con su hermana y en la televisión los reporteros seguían insistiendo en que la pareja tenía que salir a explicar muchas cosas.

-YA ESTOY HARTO –gritó Shu lanzando su celular tan lejos como pudo y se dejó caer en el suelo. El escritor, aún sorprendido por su reacción, colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué te pasa, Shuichi?

-Discúlpame, Eiri, en serio que traté de soportarlo –decía respirando agitadamente-, pero ya me cansé, todo mundo está decidiendo por nosotros, no podemos salir a la calle sin que alguien se acerque a hacernos preguntas para que luego la prensa invente historias... Ya no puedo más –agachó la cabeza-... Creo que nos precipitamos con la decisión de casarnos...

Ante tal comentario, el escritor se puso completamente serio y jalando del brazo al menor lo levantó del piso y lo arrastró hasta la recámara.

-Auch, Eiri, me estás lastimando –se quejó

-Escúchame bien –le dijo duramente-, tienes 15 minutos para empacar algo de ropa para ambos.

-¿Qué...?

-¡NO PREGUNTES, SÓLO HAZLO! –el chico se asustó y lo obedeció. Yuki sacó su celular y marcó a un número-. Hiroshi –dijo-, necesito que en media hora estés listo con algo de ropa, pasaremos por ti. Luego te explico –le colgó y llamó a otro número-. Mizuki, prepara todo, tendremos que ejecutar el plan B. Sí, para dentro de una hora, cuento contigo.

-Eiri, ya está listo –dijo el cantante saliendo de la habitación con una maleta

-Muy bien –le rodeó la cintura de modo posesivo y lo abrazó con fuerza-. No dejaré que nadie se interponga en esto, ¿entendido?

Al día siguiente en NG...

-¿Dónde se metieron Shuichi y Hiroshi? –decía K disparándole a Sakano

-Ahhhh, yo no séee. Si no llegan estaremos en problemaaaaaaaass.

-Well, iré a buscarlos. Mientras tanto espérenme aquí –y saltó por la ventana

-¡¡K!! –Sakano corrió hacia esa ventana y miró como el americano iba ya en un helicóptero-. Creo si el mundo se acabara sólo sobrevivirían las cucarachas y K.

Un par de horas después, aún no había señales de K, menos de los otros dos.

-¿A dónde podrán haber ido? –Sakano corría de un lado a otro del estudio

-Cálmese, Sakano-san –dijo Suguru mirando la tele tranquilamente-. Después de 3 años ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ellos igual que yo –cambió el canal y se detuvo en un noticiero donde mostraban una foto de Shu y Yuki

-Se ha confirmado el rumor –decía una reportera- de que Yuki Eiri-san y Shindou Shuichi-san, mejor conocidos como la pareja de oro de Japón, se han fugado para casarse, aún no conocemos los detalles que los han llevado a tomar esta decisión. En este momento los fans y los reporteros los están buscando. Se sospecha que el lugar de la ceremonia no está muy lejos. Por favor sigan sintonizándonos, los mantendremos informados.

-... ¡¡¿CÓMO QUE SE FUGARON?!! –gritaron ambos a la vez

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que vieron la noticia, y en ese momento, Tohma, Tatsuha (al que le prohibieron acercarse a los novios hasta después de la boda) y todas las fans, incluyendo al fiel Club de fans de Y&S, comenzaron una búsqueda por cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a la pareja. Pero por supuesto, el gran K ya les llevaba mucha ventaja.

-Nooooooo, Eiri-san –decía Tohma conduciendo su auto-. No cometas una tonteríaaa...

-Buuuuuaaaaa, hermano, cuñadito –lloraba Tatsuha-, qué malos al no decirme que querían adelantar la boda. Yo iba a grabar la ceremonia, snif, snif.

-¡¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, TATSUHA?!! DESPUÉS DEL ALBOROTO QUE CAUSASTE LA SEMANA PASADA PENSÉ QUE SEGUIRÍAS ENCERRADO EN KYOTO.

-JA, PUES NI CREAS QUE IBA A DEJAR QUE LOS DETUVIERAS. ME TUVE QUE SALIR A ESCONDIDAS DE CASA, PERO NO IMPORTA.

-Allí, ese es el auto de Seguchi-san –decía una chica en una camioneta-. Sigámoslo –le ordenó a la que iba conduciendo

-No las pierdas de vista –decía la presidenta del club de Y&S en otra camioneta-. Tenemos que proteger a Yuki-sama y a Shuichi-sama.

Y después de toda la persecución, quién sabe cómo, pero encontraron la localización exacta del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Toda la multitud llegó allí, pero al acercarse a la entrada fueron recibidos por un K (vestido con ropa militar) que traía una ametralladora en cada mano y varias granadas alrededor de la cintura.

-Well, well, veo que los han encontrado –los miró amenazadoramente

-K, déjame entrar –ordenó Tohma

-Si tú entras yo también –dijo Tatsuha

Y todos los presentes comenzaron a alegar, pero se callaron cuando K soltó un disparo.

-Ok, ya que llegaron hasta aquí los dejaré entrar –mirada seria-, pero quiero absoluto silencio, aquél que haga el más leve ruido se las verá conmigo.

Cada uno tomó un asiento, y los que ya no cabían miraban la ceremonia de pie. Entonces por fin pudieron apreciar que la parejita (usando ropa más o menos formal) estaba frente a una especie de altar donde el juez llevaba a cabo la boda, al lado de Yuki estaba Kana y junto a Shu su inseparable amigo Hiro.

-Ehhm... después de esta breve interrupción –dijo el juez mirando con una gota en la cabeza a la muchedumbre que se había reunido-, continuaremos con la ceremonia. Eh... esta no es una ceremonia religiosa, pero los novios me han pedido que les deje decir sus votos, así que primero vamos con usted, Uesugui-san.

Ambos jóvenes se toman de las manos y se miran fijamente.

-Yo, Uesugui Eiri, te acepto a ti como mi esposo, para amarte y protegerte siempre, para velar por tu salud, prometo serte eternamente fiel, y aún cuando es probable que cometa alguna tontería con la que haré que te preguntes si hoy hiciste lo correcto, te juro que lucharé para hacerte la persona más feliz de este mundo.

Tatsuha lloraba a mares mientras que Tohma no sabía si estar conmovido o furioso.

-Yo, Shindou Shuichi, te acepto a ti como mi esposo, para amarte y protegerte siempre, para apoyarte y estar ahí cuando lo necesites, prometo que en todo momento sabré comprenderte, y si un día sientes que algo entre nosotros no está bien, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para solucionarlo y así estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad.

-Entonces, habiendo escuchado los votos, si alguien se opone a la unión de estos dos hombres que hable ahora o calle para siempre –el juez miró nervioso buscando al pobre que se le ocurriera oponerse

Tohma iba a levantarse mientras Tatsuha forcejeaba con él para mantenerlo sentado, algunos fans también pensaban hacer algo, el club estaba listo para impedírselos, pero debido a esto estaban causando mucho ruido.

PUUUUM

K soltó un disparo y los miró, haciendo que inmediatamente todos guardaran silencio.

-Ahora ambos firmen aquí –indicó el juez-, ahora los padrinos –se acercaron Kana y Hiroshi-. Entonces por el poder que se me otorga yo los declaro... esposos. Pueden besarse –y sin perder tiempo, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y cálido beso

-KYYYYYAAAAAAAA –gritaron varios fans, otros mejor se retiraron al tiempo que los reporteros comenzaban a llegar

-Snif, snif –lloraba Tat-, las bodas me conmueven, snif –mira a Tohma-. Ni modo, cuñado, será mejor que vuelvas a casa con mi hermana, jeje.

-Uhm... Te veré en la fiesta –y sin felicitar a la pareja se fue

-Tenías razón, Eiri –decía Shu abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos-, esto fue lo mejor. Me siento tan feliz.

-No llores, baka –le dijo con cariño sin soltarlo-. O debería decir... señor Uesugui.

Los padrinos se acercaron para felicitarlos cálidamente.

-Creo que nunca pensé verte casado antes que yo –le dijo Hiro a Shu acariciándole la cabeza-, pero me alegro mucho por ti.

-Snif, por eso te quiero mucho, Hiro –Shu no soltaba a su amigo

-Oye, oye, no me quiero meter en problemas con tu esposo desde el primer día.

-Jeje, descuida, que con el único hombre que Eiri no me cela eres tú.

-Buuaaaa –lloraba Mizuki abrazando a Yuki-. Finalmente asentó cabeza, ahora puedo morir tranquila, snif.

-¿Qué acaso eres mi mamá, Kana?

-... ¿Eh?, sensei, ¿me llamó por mi nombre?

-...

-Ahhhhhhhhh, soy inmensamente feliz.

-Mmm... –Yuki la mira con una gota en la cabeza mientras los otros dos amigos sonreían

Pero justo en ese momento, los reporteros se dejaron ir sobre ellos.

-¿Qué nos pueden decir con respecto al haberse fugado para casarse?

-¿A dónde piensan ir de luna de miel?

-¿Cómo creen que reaccionen sus familias con esta boda tan precipitada?

-Ok, ladies –dijo K sacando sus bazucas y con el Club de fans de Y&S (también armado) tras él-, ya saben que hacer con los reporteros y todo el que se interponga.

-Sí, Mr. K –gritaron y se fueron en contra de los reporteros, y como era de esperarse, se hizo un caos completo en el pequeño salón de la ceremonia, donde salían disparos por todos lados y también explotaba una que otra granada

Tatsuha estaba felicitando a los recién casados (Tat: Pues ni modo que no me dejaran, fui el único pariente sanguíneo que asistió -) (Yu: Si por mí fuera te hubiera dejado encerrado en casa ¬¬) (Tat: ¿Sigues enojado? Admite que tú también disfrutaste ver al cuñadito cantando en la pista del table dance XD) (Yu: ... ¬//¬) (Shu: YUKI, ¿por qué te sonrojaste? // ) (Yu:...¬//¬) cuando el americano se les acercó.

-Ok, guys, nosotros mantendremos ocupados a esos fastidios –les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno y sonrió-. Y para que la fuga se haga completa, se me van los dos a la luna de miel en este instante, pero la interrumpen porque los quiero de regreso para la fiesta, ¿entendido?

-Síp –contestó Shuichi

-Entonces nos vemos –se despidió el escritor, y jalando de la mano al pelirosa, ambos salieron del lugar en medio del alboroto armado entre reporteros fans y el mánager con afición a las armas, para poder disfrutar de unos días para ellos solos (Higary: Que vaya si los necesitan después de esas cuatro semanas ToT) (Yu: ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¬¬) (Higary: Al menos ya dejé que se casaran, ¿no? XD) (Yu: ... ¬¬)

Y pasaron 5 días después de todo el espectáculo que se armó a causa de la ceremonia de bodas. Yuki y Shu llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, iban tomados de las manos (y se podían apreciar sus hermosos anillos de matrimonio) y como era de esperarse lucían muy felices.

-Es bueno volver a casa –decía el pelirosa sonriendo

-Pero K nos prometió por teléfono una semana más de vacaciones –contestó su ahora sí esposo-, sólo vinimos para cumplir con el compromiso de la fiesta.

Entraron al departamento que estaba a oscuras, y entre las sombras pudieron divisar a alguien sentado en el sillón.

-Muy bonito –dijo una fría voz femenina-. Yo que me esfuerzo tanto para que las cosas salgan perfectas y a ustedes se les ocurre escaparse como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes.

-Ah... Mika –dijo su hermano-... ¿qué haces en nuestra casa?

-¡¡¿QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!! PUES ESPERARLOS, QUÉ MÁS. K ME DIJO QUE VOLVERÍAN PARA LA FIESTA, PERO YA PIERDE SIGNIFICADO PORQUE A USTEDES, PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES MALAGRADECIDOS, SE LES OCURRIÓ PROVOCAR SEMEJANTE ESCÁNDALO.

-Contrólate por favor, Mika-san –pidió Shu asustado

-Está bien, el daño ya lo hicieron –siguió ella más relajada-. Les preparé los trajes de boda que se supone iban a utilizar, se los quiero ver puestos durante la fiesta, deben estar en el salón hoy a las 7... PUNTUALES O SI NO ME LAS PAGARÁN.

-Alí estaremos –respondieron ambos a la vez

-Me retiro, tengo cosas que arreglar. Ah, y vayan pensando qué le dirán a sus padres, que están muy furiosos –y se fue azotando la puerta

-Eh... ¿no podemos fugarnos de nuevo? –preguntó el vocalista, porque definitivamente todavía les quedaban más explicaciones que dar

Finalmente llegó el momento de la fiesta. Yuki condujo su auto hasta llegar al salón que había rentado Mika, cada uno llevaba puesto el traje que les habían diseñado. Apenas bajaron del auto, fueron rodeados por cinco hombres vestidos de negro.

-De nuevo ustedes –dijo molesto el escritor

-Un placer verlo de nuevo, Mr. Yuki –le contestó uno de ellos

-¿Los conoces? –preguntó Shu

-Desafortunadamente. Son los que K mandó para protegerme cuando fui a firmar libros. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Mr. K se está encargando de la seguridad de esta fiesta, así que nos contrato para cuidar que nadie que no sea invitado entre, y para impedir que ustedes sean molestados hasta llegar adentro. Así que vamos –y escoltando a la pareja, pudieron entrar sin percances al salón.

En el interior, una orquesta tocaba música suave de repente con toques más modernos, porque también había una banda lista para actuar. Justo cuando los novios cruzaron la puerta, todos los invitados (la mayoría eran compañeros de trabajo cercanos a la pareja) se voltearon a verlos y comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar. La orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals y Hiro (luciendo un traje negro muy formal) se abrió paso entre los presentes para guiarlos hasta el centro de la pista.

-Supongo que están esperando que abramos el baile –dijo Shu sonrojado

-Eso parece. En realidad me da algo de pena, pero –hace una reverencia y le tiende la mano al pelirosa- ¿me concederías esta pieza, Shuichi?

-Será un placer, Eiri –y lo tomó de la mano, para que al ritmo de la música, se volvieran uno solo mientras se deslizaban por la pista.

Cuando el vals terminó, los invitados volvieron a aplaudir y la banda comenzó a tocar para que la gente siguiera bailando y charlando.

-SHU-CHAAAAN –gritó Ryuichi abrazando fuertemente al pelirosa

-Ah... Sakuma-san, me asfixia...

-Huy, jeje, lo siento, Shu-chan –pone ojitos llorosos-. ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a tu boda, no da? Kumagoro y yo queríamos ir, snif, snif.

-Es que todo fue tan repentino que pues...

-Ya déjalo, Ryu-chan –dijo Noriko-. Shuichi, Yuki-san, los felicito en verdad. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa la noticia de que ya se habían casado.

-Gracias, Noriko –respondió Shu sonriendo

-Yo también los felicito –dijo Tohma llegando junto con Mika-. En serio que luces feliz, Eiri-san.

-Por supuesto –respondió el escritor-. Después de todo el caos por el que tuve que sufrir para esto. Por cierto, invitaste a Kana, ¿cierto, hermana?

-... Claro que sí –mirada molesta-, después de todo tenía que hacerlo porque si no se iba a ver muy raro que la madrina –mirada más molesta- no estuviera presente.

-Uff, malditos reporteros –K aún lucía su ropa militar y traía sus fieles ametralladoras-, pero creo que finalmente logré mantenerlos alejados. Soy el mejor, jajajajaja.

-K, ¿por qué no tratas de divertirte un poco? –preguntó Sakano llegando con ellos

-El trabajo de un mánager nunca termina. Pero creo que iré a beber algo, con permiso.

-AJAJA, ASÍ LOS QUERÍA ENCONTRAR

Ambos esposos voltearon, y se encontraron con la muy, muy, muy molesta cara de la señora Shindou.

-Waaaaaa, mamá.

-Ah... qué agradable sorpresa, suegra –Yuki intentó sonreír

-Nada de agradable, jovencitos –sujeta del cuello a Shu-. Se me ocurre prender la televisión y lo primero que escucho es que mi hijo se fugó para casarse... ¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS UN POCO EN TU PADRE Y EN MÍ, SHUICHI?

El señor Uesugui llega también y jalonea a Eiri.

-EIRI, ¿QUÉ ACASO QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO? PARECE QUE TODO LO QUE HACES ES CON EL FIN DE AVERGONZAR A LA FAMILIA.

-OIGA, SEÑOR –interrumpió la suegra-, PARA SU INFORMACIÓN FUE SU HIJO QUIÉN PERVIRTIÓ A MI PEQUEÑO SHUICHI. SI ALGUIEN DEBE SENTIRSE AVERGONZADO DBE SER MI FAMILIA.

-¿QUÉ? PUES SEPA USTED, SEÑORA, QUE NO HAY NADIE EN EL MUNDO MEJOR QUE MI EIRI PARA QUE ESTÉ CON SHU-CHAN.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Yuki-san –decía el señor Shindou estrechando la mano del rubio e ignorando la discusión de los otros dos

-Muchas gracias, suegro.

-Aunque a mí también me hubiera gustado presenciar la ceremonia –dijo Maiko

-Ya no sigan con eso –pidió Shu-. K –gritó-... POR FAVOR HAZ ALGO PARA DETENER SU PELEA.

Y no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando el americano sacó su fiel mágnum y disparó con ella a los suegros.

-Oh, fallé –dijo-, creo que estoy perdiendo puntería –abraza a ambos con una sonrisa cruel-. Ahora, como buena familia, les pido que se calmen y disfruten de la fiesta, yes?

-Ah... sí, sí –respondieron la mamá de Shu y el papá de Yuki asustados, y durante el resto de la velada se mantuvieron lejos el uno del otro, pero de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

Un rato después, Shuichi fue con sus compañeros de banda.

-Jeje, parece que tu cuñado no está perdiendo el tiempo con Sakuma-san –dijo Hiro sonriendo

-Es verdad, y los dos parecen divertirse –voltearon a ver donde el monjecillo y Ryu platicaban y jugaban con Kumagoro

-¿Y tú por qué viniste solo, Suguru? –dijo Shu sonriendo

-Creí que te gustaban las mayores –se burló el pelirrojo

-Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor –suspiró con pesadez

-Pero ya deberías ir consiguiéndote una novia, ya tienes 19 años

-Mmm la verdad yo también lo he pensado, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Descuida –lo agarra Shu del cuello-, que como buenos amigos, Hiro y yo prometemos ayudar para encontrarte a quien será tu amada, jeje.

-Gracias... no sé si alegrarme o llorar.

-Bueno –Hiro intentaba contener la risa por la cara que puso Shu ante el comentario del tecladista-, yo también quería decirles algo importante. Es que yo...

Pero se quedó callado cuando vieron al vocalista de Nittle Grasper subir al mini escenario.

-Disculpen, quisiera pedirles un poco de su atención –decía Ryu en su modo serio sujetando un micrófono-. Algunos de los presentes sabemos lo que los novios tuvieron que pasar para poder llegar a este momento que de seguro es el más feliz de sus vidas –miró fijamente a la pareja-, y por eso, tengo un regalo especial para ustedes... Es una canción, a la que titulé "Gravedad" –volvió a su modo infantil y sonriendo gritó-. Toh-chan, Nori-chan, vamos a cantar, na no da.

Inmediatamente sus compañeros de banda subieron y "tomaron prestados" los sintetizadores del grupo encargado de la música. Una suave melodía se escuchó por todo el salón, y luego, la hermosa voz de Ryuichi entonando aquella canción escrita especialmente para esos dos.

_**GRAVEDAD**_

_Les voy a contar una historia,_

_Es de un bello encuentro que hace tiempo sucedió._

_Todo parecía tan normal aquél día_

_Pero, nunca subestimes la ley de la gravedad,_

_Porque ellos no imaginaban_

_Que desde esa noche_

_Nada volvería a ser igual._

_Y al principio no todo fue fácil_

_Hubo lágrimas, tristeza y dolor._

_Pero, nunca subestimes la ley de la gravedad,_

_Porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento_

_Ellos no podían impedir su atracción._

_CORO_

_¡Oh, gravedad!_

_Aquella que nos llama,_

_Aquella que los une,_

_Aquella que nos lleva hacia el más bello amor._

_Después hubo un poco de calma_

_Con algunos altibajos, eso es verdad._

_Pero, nunca subestimes la ley de la gravedad,_

_Porque lo que se empeña en atraer_

_Es imposible volver a separar._

_CORO_

_Y finalmente llegó el día_

_En que aceptaron que siempre juntos querían estar._

_CORO_

_Nunca subestimes la ley de la gravedad_

_Mejor por ella déjate llevar_

_Igual que los protagonistas de esta historia,_

_Porque nunca sabes hacia quién te pueda guiar_

_CORO (2)_

Al terminar de cantar, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir. Shuichi corrió a abrazar a Ryuichi.

-Muchas gracias, Sakuma-san –decía sollozando

-No llores, Shu-chan –respondió el chico-, porque la hice con todo mi cariño no da. ¿Te gustó la canción, Yuki-chan? –preguntó al verlo acercarse

-Me pareció bastante cierta... Un momento, ¿a quién llamas Yuki-chan?

-A ti, no da –dijo con una gran sonrisa y jugando con su conejo de peluche-. Yuki-chan se escucha muy lindo, ¿verdad Kumagoro?

-Deja de llamarme así, loco del conejo.

-Hermano, sé más respetuoso con él –decía Tatsuha jaloneándolo

-Eiri, no le digas así a Sakuma-san –lo regañó el pelirosa

- Mmm, lo defiendes nada más porque es tu ídolo y escribió esa canción para nosotros. Yo pude haber hecho lo mismo y hasta mejor 

(Tat: Ah, entonces estás celoso, hermanito n.n) (Yu: Claro que no ¬//¬) (Shu: A mí me parece que sí lo estás ) (Yu: Ya les dije que no lo estoy ¬///¬)

Hiro reunió de nueva cuenta a la tropa Bad Luck.

-No se los había dicho antes porque Shuichi estaba de luna de miel y quería tenerlos a todos juntos. Es que –juega con sus dedos algo sonrojado-... Yo quería decirles que finalmente me decidí y bueno... le propuse matrimonio a Ayaka.

(Higary: Perdón a quienes no les guste esta pareja, en el siguiente fic que escriba prometo poner a K como galán de Hiro )

-Síiiiiiiiii –gritó Shu abrazándolo-, hasta que lo hiciste, Hiro.

-Cierto, ya te estabas tardando –apoyó Suguru

-Buuuaaaaa, otro que se nos casa, snif –Sakano se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo

-Well, parece que todos nuestros hijos postizos están dejando el nido –añadió K y acarició la cabeza de Fujisaki-. Sólo faltas tú, Suguru.

-Déjame en paz, aún estoy muy joven. Hiro, sólo asegúrate de no dejar que Tatsuha se encargue de tu despedida de soltero, por favor.

-Sí, descuida. Y Shu, por supuesto que yo también quiero que ese día seas mi padrino de bodas.

-Claro, no te perdonaría si no me dejaras serlo, jeje. Y ahorita que Suguru lo mencionó... ¿qué pasó la noche en que Tatsuha nos llevó a ese club nocturno?

-Es mejor que no lo recuerdes –contestaron los 4 al unísono

Un rato después, la orquesta y la banda se quitaron del escenario para que Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper subieran a tocar juntos.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche –decía Shu al micrófono-. Así que ahora, para seguir bailando, nosotros seremos los que los deleiten con nuestra música.

-Canta la de Welcome to my romance, cuñadito –dijo Tatsuha sonriendo pícaramente-. Auch, eso dolió.

-Tú no tienes derecho a pedir nada –Yuki le pegó en la cabeza-, y menos esa canción.

-¿A poco te trae recuerdos feos?

-Tatsuhaaaa...

-Eh... es broma, jeje –y por seguridad se alejó de su hermano mínimo 10 metros

El repertorio de canciones que interpretaron estuvo compuesto de Spicy Marmalade, Blind Game Again, Anti Nostalgic, No Style, Shining Collection, Drive me High, Masking Pleasure, Glaring Dream, Sleepless Beauty, Yuutsu na Seven Days, Smashing Blue, In the Moon Light, Welcome to my Romance (para enojo de cierto escritor y deleite de su hermanito), Predilection, Rage Beat y terminaron con Superdrive. (Higary: En resumen, todas las canciones de Gravi que yo conozco o), las cuales fueron del deleite de los invitados, y nuestro lindo monje obligó a su hermano a bailar una que otra de esas canciones con él, con Mika, con Kana, con su cuñada y con su suegra.

Después de su mini concierto, la otra banda subió de nuevo y todos nuestros lindos músicos, y Noriko, siguieron bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. A Yuki casi le da un infarto cuando Tatsuha sacó a bailar a Shuichi, pero no pudo impedírselo porque Ryu se lo llevó a bailar a él.

-Al parecer te volviste cómplice de mi tonto hermano –dijo molesto el rubio

-Tat-chan es muy lindo, no da. Quizá un día me tengas de cuñado, Yuki-chan.

-Uhm... espero no estar presente ese día.

-Qué malo eres.

-No, sólo soy sincero.

-Estoy seguro de que en realidad quieres mucho a Tat-chan, ya que él también se preocupa muuucho porque tú y Shu-chan sean felices.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y después de mucho bailar, charlar, beber, cenar y cantar, los recién casados se retiraron a su casa para descansar... o al menos eso dijeron.

-Oye Shu –dijo Yuki cuando estuvieron dentro

-Dime

Alzó en brazos a su esposo (Yuki: Por fin ¬//¬) y lo llevó cargando hasta la recámara.

-¿Quieres repetir la noche de bodas? –preguntó el pelirosa con voz sensual

-Precisamente –pero se detuvo porque su habitación estaba arreglada con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas de varios colores por todas partes

-Me pregunto quién de todos habrá preparado esto –comentó Shuichi sonriendo

-Oye, no eres alérgico a las rosas blancas, ¿verdad?

-Nop, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es sólo por precaución.

Recostó al chico en la cama y se colocó encima de él para besarlo apasionadamente. Le desabrochó el saco y la camisa, y lentamente comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuello del pelirosa, el cual echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle el camino completamente libre y poder sentir su contacto con mayor intensidad.

-Ah... –gimió al sentir que el escritor mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones y con una mano acariciaba el otro

Por su parte, el menor acariciaba los cabellos rubios, pero después bajó hacia su pecho y comenzó a quitarle las estorbosas prendas que vestía. Yuki seguía bajando por el vientre de Shu dejando a su paso un camino de saliva a consecuencia de los besos con los que estaba marcando el cuerpo del vocalista como suyo. Alzó la vista para poder mirar la expresión de su esposo y quedó complacido y fascinado al verlo con los labios rojos e hinchados a causa de la fuerza que estaba empleando para contener sus gemidos.

-Mmm... dame el placer de escuchar esos lascivos sonidos que provocas, Shuichi –a paso lento comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón

-Ah... Eiri, no hables como ah... un pervertido...

El escritor le quitó el pantalón al pequeño y de paso se deshizo también del suyo, y de un sólo movimiento los lanzó al suelo junto con la demás ropa. Se acomodó entre las piernas del pelirosa, lo besó de una manera tan apasionada que dejó sus labios más rojos de lo que ya estaban, y con su mano derecha sujetó el miembro del chico y comenzó a darle un suave masaje.

-Mhg... Eiri...

En respuesta, agachó la cabeza hasta quedar al nivel de la creciente erección de Shu, primero lamió la punta de su miembro para luego introducirlo completamente en su boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Y los gemidos del joven no se hicieron esperar, inundando la habitación con esos sonidos que para Yuki eran música. Cuando sintió que su pareja estaba a punto de terminar en su boca, dejó la labor que estaba haciendo y condujo dos dedos en la boca de Shuichi, el cual los chupó hambrientamente. Al tenerlos lo suficientemente húmedos, los llevó hasta la entrada del pelirosa, el cual se tensó al sentir aquella invasión. El escritor esperó un poco hasta sentirlo tranquilizarse, con un movimiento de caderas, Shu le indicó que podía continuar.

Ya estando lo suficiente lubricado, separó un poco más aquellas piernas bronceadas, y haciendo uso de la poca calma que le quedaba, fue introduciéndole su ya palpitante y doloroso miembro.

-Mnmg, Shu-chan... sigues siendo tan excitantemente estrecho... Debemos seguir practicando esto más seguido...

-Uh... no... digas eso...

El escritor comenzó con sus embestidas dentro del chico, tomando su pene para masturbarlo a la vez que sus embestidas aumentaban de velocidad y fuerza, sobre todo con los ruidos cortesía de cierto vocalista. El ritmo crecía mientras se acercaban al orgasmo, entonces Shuichi ya no aguantó más y se corrió en las manos de su esposo, quien dando una última embestida también se derramó dentro del joven inundando todo su interior.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, fatigados pero muy satisfechos mientras trataban de controlar su agitada respiración.

-Te amo –dijo Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Y yo a ti –respondió Shu besándolo con ternura antes de que se abrazaran fuertemente y se dejaran llevar por ese sueño que tanto se merecían (y necesitaban )

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Hiro, K, Sakano, Suguru, Tatsuha y Ryuichi (mejor conocidos por Yuki como la tropa de locos) llegaron al departamento de la pareja Uesugui.

-Good morning guys –saludó el americano

-Hola, Shu-chan y Yuki-chan, no da –saludó Ryu junto con Kumagoro

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí a estas horas? –preguntó Yuki muy molesto

-K nos obligó y no nos quiso decir para qué –contestaron Sakano, Suguru y Hiro al mismo tiempo

-Como dijo que tenía una sorpresa vine yo también, jeje –dijo Tatsuha sonriendo-. Todo sea por pasar tiempo con My honey Ryuichi.

-Eres muy tierno, Tat-chan –sonrió el cantante

-Pero de por sí rompiste tu castigo –le recordó el rubio al monje

-Well, Tatsuha colaboró mucho para la ceremonia –explicó K-, por eso le dije que no había problema con que viniera.

-K, habla de una vez –pidió Shu-, ¿por qué trajiste a todos aquí? Eiri y yo nos íbamos a ir a Europa para continuar con nuestra luna de miel interrumpida.

-Es que les quería decir que ha sido anunciada en varios países europeos la gira de Bad Luck junto con Sakuma Ryuichi de Nittle Grasper, y ya que ustedes tenían pensado ir allá, pues decidí combinar las fechas para que vayamos todos juntos y matemos dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

-K, ESTO DEBERÍAS CONSULTARLO ANTES CONMIGO –gritó Sakano histérico

- Jeje, don't worry.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará la gira? –preguntó Shuichi atónito

-Oh, sólo tres meses, será algo pequeño. Tu tiempo libre podrás pasarlo con Mr. Yuki. ¿Verdad que soy un genio? Jajajajaja.

-Síiiiiii, tres meses junto con my honey –dijo Tatsuha con corazoncitos a su alrededor-. Si quieres podemos ir a conocer los centros nocturnos del extranjero, Sugu-chan.

-Iré a la gira si prometen mantenerte mínimo 15 metros lejos de mí –le respondió

-Presiento que esto será algo muy desastroso –dijo Hiro suspirando

-Tres meses con estos... –Yuki seguía sin reaccionar

-Eiri... ¿estás bien?

-Yuki-chan, estás muy pálido, no da.

Hasta afuera del edificio se pudo escuchar un grito ensordecedor. Porque a pesar de todo lo que sufrió para informar sobre la decisión de su boda a la prensa, los ataques de su suegra, las advertencias de su suegro y su padre, los planes para la ceremonia que todo mundo hizo sin consultarles, que tuvieron que fugarse para poder casarse en paz (cosa que tampoco se logró mucho que digamos), pero sobre todo K, con el cual tenía más que suficiente para hacerle la vida difícil con sus locuras, Yuki iba a tener que seguir soportando muuucho más, pero bueno, ese estilo de vida tan espontáneo fue una de las cosas que tuvo que aceptar al casarse con Shuichi, y si es poco o mucho el tiempo que puedan pasar en la segunda parte de su luna de miel, pues de igual forma hay que aprovecharlo, ya en el futuro tendrá miles de oportunidades para estar a solas con esposo... Si es que no van a interrumpirlos de nuevo.

FIN

(AL MENOS HASTA EL EPÍLOGO)


	7. Chapter 6

Holi hola, gente bonita. Aquí tienen el último capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me dieron mucho ánimo para actualizar XD Este capítulo se lo dedico con cariño a aquellas lindas lectoras que me dieron ánimo con sus reviews, en serio se los agradezco T.T y especialmente a maggichan y Lady Orochi (me emocionó mucho tu comentario n.n). Ok, los dejo para que lean y acepto sus reviews, como siempre

CAPÍTULO EXTRA: "EPÍLOGO"

Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo, al menos esos eran los pensamientos de cierto escritor de cabello rubio mientras miraba el álbum de fotos donde se incluían las de su "boda fugitiva" y de la fiesta de la misma. En las imágenes se podían ver desde fotos de su lindo esposo pelirosa posando con sus compañeros de banda, su familia, su molesto hermano menor, pasando por el pleito que armaron Mika y Kana en la fiesta (y que los novios se perdieron por irse temprano a... disfrutar de la noche), hasta las que fueron tomadas durante la supuesta segunda parte de su luna de miel en Europa. De sólo recordarlo, Yuki sintió que le dolía la cabeza, ya que al parecer, K y compañía se habían puesto de acuerdo para atormentarlo y no darle muchas oportunidades para estar junto a su adorado Shu.

RECUERDOS DE LO SUCEDIDO DURANTE ESE VIAJE

1.- Todos habían subido al avión en viaje de primera clase, por supuesto. K amenazó con su mágnum a todas las aeromozas para que se abstuvieran de molestar a los músicos y al escritor durante el vuelo, y a Tatsuha le advirtió que no coqueteara con ninguna de ellas.

-Te doy mi palabra de no hacerlo si me dejas sentarme con my Honey –dijo el monje

-No problem, guy. Pero si no cumples nuestro acuerdo te arrojaré por una ventana del avión, jajajajajaja.

Parecía que iba a ser un vuelo realmente tranquilo, pero entonces...

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA –se escuchó un lloriqueo por todo el avión

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hiro

-K –llamó Ryuichi

-What happening to you?

-K, snif, no encontramos a Kumagoro –se lamentó el chico

-Ya busqué en todas partes –dijo Tatsuha

-Entiendo. Vamos a buscar a Kumagoro asiento por asiento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –contestaron los otros dos

-Pero van a molestar a los demás pasajeros –dijo Hiro

-K, por favor, hazlo de otro modo –suplicó el productor

-No. Un secuestro requiere de medidas extremas.

-Pero si se trata de un conejo de peluche –comentó el tecladista

-¿Y? Sigue siendo parte del grupo –replicó K

-Ah... Eiri... –Shu miraba nervioso al rubio que iba sentado junto a él. Parecía que una vena estaba a punto de explotarle en la sien

-Descuida –dijo tratando de ocultar su ira-, no tengo nada.

-... No te creo pero...

Y K siguió revisando a todos los pasajeros hasta que el escritor ya no aguantó más y fue hacia los asientos de su hermano y el cantante.

-Kumagoroooo –seguía llorando Ryu parado junto al mánager

-No te preocupes –le dijo el monje-, si necesitas algo para abrazar mientras duermes yo estoy aquí, jeje. Auch –se sobó la cabeza al ser golpeado por un puño-, ¿y ahora por qué me pegas, hermanito?

-Tatsuha –dijo un MUY furioso Yuki-, ¿se te ocurrió buscar al conejo debajo del asiento?

-Eh... nop

-Pues fue muy tonto de tu parte. Toma –le aventó el peluche a Ryu-, más te vale que no lo vuelvas a perder, loco del conejo. Y espero que lo que quede del viaje pueda ser algo tranquilo, ¿entendido? –miró amenazadoramente a todos

-Sí -respondieron

-Perfecto –y regresó a su asiento y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirosa-. Me dormiré un rato, así que quiero que me despierten.

-Descuida –dijo Shu-, que ya los asustaste por el resto del vuelo.

2.- Bad Luck, Ryuichi, Yuki y Tatsuha habían llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad de París. Fueron recibidos por diversos medios de comunicación, y como ni uno entendía el idioma, pues tuvieron que limitarse a sonreír y posar para las cámaras hasta que llegara su traductora. Finalmente llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían hasta terminar con las 3 presentaciones que tendrían en la ciudad.

-Well, cada uno contará con su propia habitación –decía el mánager-. Excepto los esposos, claro. Ustedes estarán juntos.

-Sería el colmo que incluso intentaran darnos habitaciones separadas –murmuraba muy molesto el escritor

-Eiri, has estado enojado desde que bajamos del avión –dijo Shu-. Anímate un poco, ¿no dicen que París es la ciudad del amor?

-En estos momentos podríamos estar en Venecia, o en Londres, no sé, pero sin la presencia de todos estos. Yo –se sonroja levemente- quería estar a solas contigo.

-Sí que eres lindo, Eiri –dijo el chico dándole un gran abrazo, al cual el otro correspondió. Y justo cuando iban a besarse, Tatsuha apareció en medio de ellos separándolos

-Luego tendrán tiempo para andar de cariñosos –comentó alegremente arrastrando al pelirosa-, pero por ahora vamos todos juntos a conocer la ciudad.

-Maldito Tatsuha –murmuró Yuki muy molesto por la interrupción tan repentina

-Hermanito, no te quedes atrás –sonrisa malévola-, ¿o vas a dejar que mi precioso cuñadito y yo recorramos las calles de París solitos? Por mí no hay problema, jejeje.

-Mocoso, quieres que te envíe gratuitamente al infierno, ¿verdad?

-Eh... oigan –intervino Shu en la disputa-, la gente se nos queda viendo muy raro.

Los hermanos voltearon alrededor para comprobar como los huéspedes del hotel miraban detenidamente la pelea.

-¿Qué no tienen otra cosa qué hacer? –les dijo Yuki enojado, pero por supuesto no le entendieron

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, eres muy lento, hermanito –gritaba el monje corriendo a toda velocidad cargando a Shuichi

-¡¡EIRIIII, SÁLVAMEEEE!! –gritó el pelirosa- ¡¡DE NUEVO ME RAPTAAAAA!!

-¡¡TATSUHAAA, ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPEEEE!!

3.- Todos habían ido a pasear a la Torre Eiffel, pero como ya es bien sabido con el carácter tan singular de cada uno, estaban llamando mucho la atención. Shuichi, Tatsuha y Suguru habían ido a comprar algo para beber dejando a los pobres de Yuki y Hiro sufrir debido a K, Ryuichi y el histérico Sakano.

-Wiiii, Ryu-chan quiere subir hasta arriba.

-Ya estamos arriba –dijo Sakano

-Pero quiero subir hasta la cima –dijo señalando el pico de la torre

-Sakuma-san, para hacerlo tendría que salirse por una ventana y escalar hasta allá –dijo el pelirrojo-... ¡SAKUMA-SAN!, ¿QUÉ HACE?

Él y su productor trataban de detener al cantante mientras este intentaba salir por un vidrio.

-Hiro-kun dijo que de esta forma podría llegar hasta arriba, no da –se defendió mientras forcejeaba con los otros dos

-K, ayúdanos a detenerlo –pedía Sakano

-Ok –y sacó su celular-. Hello, Piere, soy K. Sí, cuánto tiempo. Oye, ocupo un favor, quiero que me prepares un helicóptero para llevar a mis chicos de paseo. Yes, yes. Right, lo demás te lo encargo –colgó y los miró con una sonrisa-. Listo. Dont't worry, Ryuichi, podrás ver la ciudad desde una altura mayor a la de la torre. Soy el mejor, jajajajajajajajaja.

-Eso no era lo que tenía en mente –dijo el productor con una gota en la cabeza

-Me pregunto qué habré hecho para merecer esto –decía Yuki suspirando resignado

-Sencillo –contestó Hiro sonriendo-. Casarte con mi amigo.

Mientras tanto con los otros tres, ellos ya iban de regreso para reunirse con los demás.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo el monje al mirar a unas francesas muy bellas-, definitivamente el venir con ustedes trae muuuchas ventajas, jeje.

-¿Qué no venías por Sakuma-san? –preguntó el pelirosa

-Por supuesto, pero nunca está de más conocer gente nueva, sobretodo siendo tan guapas.

-De todos modos la traductora no vino con nosotros, así que dudo que puedan entenderte –opinó el tecladista

-No me juzgues tan pronto, Sugu-chan –sonrió-. Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

-Eso me da un mal presentimiento.

-Cuñadito –siguió el monje-, tú ya estás casado y como deber de hermano menor debo cuidar al esposo de mi hermano mayor, así que te me quedas aquí –jala del cuello a Fujisaki-. Mientras Sugu-chan y yo vamos a ligar con algunas bellezas.

-¡No, déjame! No quiero que me vuelvas a involucrar en tus ideas.

Después de forcejear, Tatsuha fue solito con la intención de entablar una conversación con las chicas, y para sorpresa de los otros dos, el pelinegro hablaba francés muy bien. Y utilizando su encanto natural, las conquistó enseguida.

-No importa en qué lugar esté –dijo Shu-, Tatsuha nunca cambiará.

-A menos que –Suguru sonrió maliciosamente-. ¡AH, SAKUMA-SAN!, ¿QUE QUIERE QUE USTED Y YO VAYAMOS SOLOS A DÓNDE?

-¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!!! –inmediatamente el monje volvió con ellos-. Sugu-chan, no toques a My Honey.

-Era una broma –dijo el joven-. Jajajaja, tenía ganas de hacerte sufrir.

-Creo que lo estás mal influenciando, cuñado –dijo Shu-. Pero me dejó muy sorprendido que supieras hablar francés tan bien. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde que llegamos al aeropuerto?

-Es otra de mis técnicas secretas, jeje. Tengo que mantenerlas escondidas muy bien para que alguien no me las robe.

(Yu: Creí que todas tus técnicas secretas habían sido dichas en el capítulo 3 ¬¬) (Tat: Jajaja, claro que no, hermanito. Aún escondo varios secretos -) (Higary: En mis futuros fics trataré de poner más de tus técnicas secretas XD) (Tat: Síii, así atormentaremos un rato a mi hermano n.n) (Yu: Rayos. Estos dos se juntan y yo soy quien sufre ¬¬0)

-¿Y dónde aprendiste a hablar francés? -preguntó el pelirosa

-Jejejejeje, digamos que tengo un par de buenas "amigas" que estudiaron el idioma y muy gentilmente me dieron unas cuantas... lecciones gratis.

-No quiero ni imaginarme qué tipo de lecciones fueron -comentó el tecladista encaminándose de regreso con los demás

4.- Después de su estadía en París volaron hacia Inglaterra, donde también se divirtieron de lo lindo recorriendo la ciudad. Aquél día, todos se encontraban caminando hacia el Big Ben.

-Yo quería quedarme hoy en el hotel –decía Suguru

-No seas aguafiestas –le dijo Tatsuha-. Tienes que aprovechar mientras seas joven.

-Creo que tú te excediste en ello –por ir discutiendo con el pelinegro, sin querer chocó con alguien-. Lo lamento.

-No yo... ¿eh? –se trataba de una linda chica de largos cabellos color castaño claro y ojos azules-, hablas japonés.

-Sí. Este... ¿estás perdida?

-No exactamente. Llegué aquí hace una semana porque estoy de intercambio estudiantil y hoy debía llevar unos papeles a la universidad, pero perdí el portafolio donde los traía. La verdad es que aún no domino del todo el idioma y por eso estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-No, no quiero molestarte...

-Fujisaki, soy Fujisaki Suguru.

-Ah... Mi nombre es Hitaka Ayumi, mucho gusto.

-¿Qué sucede, Suguru? –preguntó Hiro al notar que el chico se había quedado atrás

-Y decían que Sugu-chan era el serio del grupo –se burló Tatsuha

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó el americano llegando

-Es cierto –dijo el peliverde-. K habla inglés, seguro podrá ayudarte a encontrar el portafolio que perdiste.

Les explicó la situación, y por supuesto que K aceptó ayudarla. Usando algunos de sus contactos logró comunicarse con la policía de la ciudad y finalmente dieron con el portafolio.

-Muchas gracias –decía Ayumi-. Sin ustedes no sé que hubiera hecho.

-No es nada –le dijo Suguru

-Disculpa... pero ustedes son los miembros de Bad Luck, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo suponía. Yo... soy una gran fan de ustedes, en serio. Fujisaki-kun, estoy realmente contenta por haberte conocido en este lugar.

-No, yo...

-Huy, parece que hay química entre ellos –comentó el monje

-Pero son mil a una las posibilidades de que ellos vuelvan a encontrarse –dijo Sakano

-No estés tan seguro –dijo Shuichi-, porque a veces, cuando menos lo imaginas, te puedes volver a topar con esa persona –y miró con ternura a su esposo

-Fue una suerte que no te atropellara ese día, Shu.

-¿Eh? –dijeron todos a la vez

-La segunda vez que nos encontramos fue algo extraña –explicó el pelirosa-, luego les cuento la historia.

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS DEL VIAJE

Y esas eran sólo parte de las muchas anécdotas que aquella mezcla de luna de miel con gira artística le dejaron. Volteó la vista hacia el reloj que tenía la forma de cara de perrito y que estaba colgado en la pared: las 7, su esposo no debía tardar en llegar del trabajo, entonces su vista se posó en el retrato que estaba sobre la mesa: eran él y el pelirosa abrazados en una playa; aquella foto se la habían tomado durante la primera parte de su luna de miel (la que sí pudieron disfrutar).

-Bueno –dijo levantándose del sillón-, lo mejor será que comience a arreglarme.

Una media hora después, un lindo joven pelirosa de aproximadamente 23 años llegó.

-Estoy en casa, Eiri... ¡¡Kyyaaaa!! –gritó emocionado y con corazoncitos flotándole alrededor al ver a su esposo luciendo un elegante traje negro y una camisa azul

-Bienvenido a casa... Uh, Shu, deja de babear, por favor.

-Es que te ves tan apuesto –siguió diciendo como adolescente enamorada-. Voy a ser la envidia de la fiesta.

-Sobre eso, ¿por qué mejor no nos quedamos en casa? –preguntó al tiempo que con sus manos recorría la piel que se encontraba bajo la camiseta de su pareja-, podríamos hacer cosas mucho mejores.

-Ah... me encantaría –se separa un poco de él-, pero hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de NG y tengo que estar presente, además –lo abraza con mucha fuerza- sería un desperdicio no presumirte luciendo tan guapo.

-¿Qué acaso soy tu mascota?

-Jeje, es broma, pero en serio tenemos que ir, porque alguien muy importante para ambos va a dar una gran noticia y quiere que estemos presente –y sonrió de manera cómplice, dejando al rubio desconcertado

El pelirosa salió de bañarse y buscó al escritor en la sala, el cual parecía muy entretenido mirando algo.

-¿Qué es eso, Eiri? –le preguntó llegando por atrás- Mira –señaló una foto donde estaban Suguru y la chica de Inglaterra-, quién hubiera imaginado que meses después nuestro Suguru andaría con Ayumi-chan jeje. Ah –exclamó cuando Yuki cambió de página-, esas son las fotos de la boda de Hiro. Pobre, creo que los integrantes de Bad Luck tienen un poco de mala suerte a la hora de casarse.

-Cómo olvidarlo. Todos pensaron que por un momento se iba a cancelar la boda por tu culpa y la de K.

-Pero la mayor parte fue culpa de él... creo.

FLASH BACK DOS AÑOS ATRÁS

Todos se encontraban reunidos en una iglesia para presenciar la ceremonia de bodas de Hiro y Ayaka. Shu, como ya se había acordado, era el padrino, y la madrina era una amiga de la novia, la cual no coqueteó con el famoso cantante por el simple hecho de que un rubio muy celoso le estaba lanzando miradas que claramente decían "Toca a mi Shu-chan y habrás firmado tu sentencia de muerte".

(Higary: Vaya, qué bueno que sólo era eso, jeje -) (Yu: Déjame en paz - Es tu culpa por poner a mujeres resbalosas cerca de MÍ pelirosa) (Tat: Rayos, entonces me voy resignando XD) (Yu: ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬) (Tat: Nooo, hermano... Auch, auch, WAAAAA)

Como con la boda de Shuichi, K fue el encargado de la seguridad y para ayudarse, contrató a las integrantes del club S&Y quienes se encontraban vigilando los alrededores de la iglesia. (Shu: Tengo una duda) (Higary: Recuerda, las dudas las responde Tat-chan en su rincón -)

_Interrumpiremos el Flash Back para dar paso a "Las respuestas de Tat-chan"_

Tat-chan (sonriendo): Hola de nuevo, amado público, no sé por qué esta sección no había aparecido desde el capítulo 4 si es tan genial.

Higary: Tat-chan, estás aquí para responder dudas, luego puedes quejarte.

Tat-chan: Ok. Muy bien, cuñadito, ¿cuál es tu duda?

Shu: Se supone que Ayaka es de un templo igual que tú y Yuki, ¿entonces por qué se casaron en una iglesia?, ¿no deberían haberse casado en un templo?

Yu: Ahora que lo mencionas es una buena pregunta.

Tat-chan: Ummm... Lo que pasa es que Hiro no es budista, y como él es el hombre, tuvieron que casarse bajo su religión.

Hiro: Pero ni en el anime ni el manga mencionan que no sea budista.

Tat-chan: ¿Y por qué me preguntan eso a mí?

Todos: Porque tú eres el que da las respuestas aquí.

Tat-chan: Cierto, jajaja. Bueno, lo que pasa es que como mi cuñadito no se pudo casar por la iglesia la autora no se quiso quedar con las ganas de casar allí a alguien, y pues Hiro fue el elegido. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Todos: Nop

Tat-chan: Entonces seguimos con el fic. Chao, mis amadas fans.

_Ahora sí terminamos con"Las respuestas de Tat-chan" y continuamos con el Flash Back_

Llegó el momento de la ceremonia. Todo transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegó el momento de ponerse los anillos.

-Shu, los anillos –dijo Hiro sonriendo

-Ah, sí... ¿Uh? –siguió buscando en su bolsillo

-¿Qué pasa, Shuichi-kun? –preguntó Ayaka

-No me digas que no traes los anillos –continuó Hiro alarmado

-Juro que los traía conmigo cuando salimos para acá –lloriqueó el pelirosa

-Shuichi... –llamó Yuki pero fue interrumpido

-Ok, guys –K sacó sus ametralladoras-. Nadie se mueve de sus lugares hasta que encontremos ese par de anillos. Chicas –el club llegó a sus órdenes-, revisen a cada uno de los presentes. Y acaben con el que no coopere.

-Sí –respondieron todas

-Eh... disculpen –pidió el escritor tratando de llamar su atención

-Oh, lo siento Hiro, Ayaka-chan –decía Shu-. Todo fue mi culpa, snif, snif.

-Eso no es cierto, Shuichi –lo consoló Hiro haciendo caso omiso a todo el alboroto que estaban armando tras ellos

-Sí, ya verás que K-san arreglará todo –lo apoyó Ayaka con ternura

-¿Me puedes hacer caso de una vez? –preguntó Yuki algo molesto

-¿Qué sucede, Eiri?

-Toma –le dio la caja donde venían las sortijas de bodas-. Cuando veníamos en el auto me la diste porque no querías que se te perdieran.

-...

-K, DETENTE –gritaron Shu y los novios al unísono al ver que el mánager ya estaba disparando contra algunos invitados-. YA LOS ENCONTRAMOS.

-Oh, very well –sacude el saco del hombre al que intentó matar-. Please, siga disfrutando de la ceremonia.

-Está usted loco –le dijo el hombre entre molesto y asustado

-He dicho siga disfrutando de la ceremonia –vuelve a apuntarle con su mágnum en la cabeza-, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-sí...

-Todo listo –le indicó al sacerdote y a los novios

-Lo sentimos –dijeron al mismo tiempo los padrinos y los novios al sacerdote que miraba todo con una gota en la cabeza

-... Es la última vez que acepto casar a algún músico.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Jejeje, en ese momento fue algo feo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo en serio que fue muy divertido. Ah, mira –señala una foto donde están a parte de ellos, Tat-chan, Hiro (en medio), K, Sakano y Suguru, todos sentados en una mesa

-Es de la despedida de soltero de Hiro –respondió el escritor-. Ese idiota de mi hermano siempre se sale con la suya.

FLASH BACK DOS NOCHES ANTES DE LA BODA DE HIRO

La tropa Bad Luck, Ryu y los hermanos Uesugui se encontraban bebiendo en un bar para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Hiro, todo, como era de esperarse, cortesía de otra de las ideas de Tatsuha. Entraron en tanto ambiente que al último todos se fueron a casa de los esposos a seguir bebiendo. Shuichi y Suguru estaban cantando, Sakano estaba dormido en el suelo, Tatsuha y Ryuichi por alguna razón habían "desaparecido", mientras que Yuki, K y Hiro estaban en tal estado que ya estaban contando cosas de sus vidas íntimas.

-Se los juro –decía el escritor-, jamás sentí tanta pasión durante el sexo con alguna de mis ex amantes a como lo he sentido con Shuichi.

-Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll –cantaban

-Me imagino –respondió Hiro mareado-. Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, Shu-chan comenzó a ganar sensualidad. Aún entre los hombres era popular.

-Mr. Yuki –intervino el mánager con una copa en la mano- hip, si usted no hubiera llegado creo que me habría quedado con el pelirosa, hip.

-Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase

-Nada qué, es el destino, lo sé, el destino quería que me topara con él. Así que vamos a brindar por el destino. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –dijeron alzando sus copas los tres

-Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll.

-Esho no sheguía, Shugurito.

-No importa hip, sigue cantando.

-De acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, un escritor con un fuerte dolor de cabeza despertó en la sala de su propia casa. Sakano seguía donde mismo, Shuichi y Suguru, como ambos eran pequeños, cabían perfectamente en el sofá, K estaba boca abajo entre el pasillo y la puerta de la cocina y Hiro se había acurrucado entre la alfombra y el sofá. Yuki se levantó para ir al baño y notó que la puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba entre abierta así que se asomó, y se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando divisó en la cama dos cuerpos desnudos que estaban abrazados.

-Creo que bebí demasiado –dijo Shu levantándose justo cuando el rubio volvía-. Buenos días, Eiri. Parece que anoche nos excedimos un poco, jeje. ¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?

-Digamos que por seguridad no te acerques a la habitación de huéspedes por un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sólo confía en mí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Mejor me doy prisa o si no vamos a llegar tarde –dijo el pelirosa yéndose a la habitación

Llegó la hora de la fiesta en NG. Músicos y empleados charlaban animadamente o bailaban al ritmo de la música cortesía de algunas de las bandas de la disquera.

-Buenas noches, Mika-san –saludó el pelirosa a su cuñada que estaba sentada en una silla debido a que no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie con su enorme barriga de 7 meses de embarazo

-¿Qué tal estás, hermana? –preguntó Yuki

-Perfectamente –respondió-. Pero Tohma insiste en que debo tener reposo absoluto.

-Ah, Shuichi-san –dijo el de ojos verdes llegando-, espero que al rato nos deje escuchar la nueva canción de Bad Luck. Vinieron algunos reporteros y lo están esperando con ansias.

-Claro que sí, Seguchi-san –dijo Shu-. Iré a buscar a Hiro y a Suguru para ponernos de acuerdo. Ahora vengo, Eiri –y se fue

-Por cierto –dijo el escritor-, quería saber por qué invitaron a papá a una fiesta de NG.

-Fue Tatsuha quien nos lo pidió de favor –explicó su cuñado

-Debe tener algo en mente –añadió la mujer

Mientras tanto, después de encontrar al pelirrojo, él y Shu se pusieron en la búsqueda de su otro compañero.

-Ah, Suguru –lo llamó Hiro al encontrarlo sentado en una mesa con una chica

-Hola, Ayumi-chan –saludó Shuichi

-Hiroshi-kun, Shuichi-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verlos –contestó ella sonriendo

-No sabíamos que ibas a venir a Japón.

-Es que Suguru es tan tímido que lo quiso mantener en secreto.

-No les digas eso –replicó él sonrojado

-Jejeje, se nota mucho –se burló el guitarrista

-Pero debe ser complicado para ambos ir y venir de Inglaterra a Japón para poder verse.

-Eso no me importa –contestó la chica-. Soy muy feliz con Suguru –y volteó a ver a su novio que estaba completamente sonrojado

Un rato después, de pronto la música cesó y las luces se apagaron, excepto la que estaba en el pequeño escenario, donde se pudo apreciar al menor de los Uesugui allí de pie, con un semblante sumamente serio.

-Buenas noches, y lamento haber interrumpido la música, pero les pido que me concedan un par de minutos para darle un mensaje sumamente importante a alguien muy especial para mí.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? –dijo Yuki

-Guarda silencio, Eiri –pidió Shu-. Él ha planeado esto por semanas.

-Quizá no tengo el porte y la formalidad de mi padre–siguió diciendo-, ni la capacidad de mando de mi hermana, y por supuesto tampoco la inspiración y el talento de mi hermano, y aunque él es el escritor de la familia, hoy quiero decir unas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sé que para muchos aún soy demasiado joven, que me falta experiencia y seriedad para muchas cosas, y estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar esas expectativas que tienen hacia mí. También sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo –bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar entre los invitados-, y que soy simplemente un humilde monje que en serio da lo mejor de sí mismo cuando realiza su trabajo. Pero lo más importante, es que sé que soy alguien que está perdidamente enamorado, y que lo ha estado desde hace bastante tiempo. En realidad no tengo mucho para poder compararme contigo, lo único que verdaderamente puedo ofrecerte es mi corazón, esperando que lo quieras recibir con los brazos abiertos –llega frente a Ryuichi y se arrodilla frente a él sacando un anillo-. Y si prometes amarme toda la vida, me harás el hombre más feliz del universo. Entonces... ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, excepto cierto pelirosa que sonreía muy feliz.

-Yo... yo –Ryuichi se abalanzó sobre él-. Por supuesto que sí, Tat-chan.

Cuando se recuperaron del shock, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear.

-Papá –llamó Mika al monje mayor

-Suegro, ¿está bien? –le preguntó Tohma, y en respuesta, el susodicho se desmayó

-Papá, resiste –pidió la hermana mayor

-Sí –dijo Tatsuha llegando-. Tienes que conocer a tu futuro yerno. No tendrás ni una sola nuera, jajajajajajaja.

-TATSUHAAAAAAAA –gritó despertando de golpe

-Creo que no lo tomó muy bien –dijo el escritor mirando la escena a unos cuantos metros

-No te preocupes –le respondió su esposo-, todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-Porque al parecer los Uesugui tienen debilidad hacia los músicos –y lo abrazó fuertemente

Les tomó a Tatsuha y Ryuichi cerca de media hora convencer al mayor de la familia de que aceptara que se iban a casar, pero para poder conseguirlo, el pelinegro tuvo que solicitar la ayuda de su cuñadito, que como es bien sabido, es la adoración de su padre.

-Buuuaaaa, parece que el apellido Uesugui ha llegado hasta aquí, snif, snif –se lamentaba el hombre

-Cálmate, viejo –dijo Yuki-. Es obvio que nuestro futuro hijo va a llevar mi apellido.

-¿Eh?, ¿cuál hijo?

-Eiri y yo tenemos pensado adoptar un niño –explicó sonriendo el pelirosa-. Sólo es cuestión de hacer unos trámites y tendrá otro nietecito al cual consentir, papi-suegro.

-Síiii, será mi sobrino favorito –dijo Tatsuha-. Porque de seguro que la hija de Mika saca su pésimo carácter. Auch –dijo al sentir un golpe en la cabeza-. No me maltrates, hermana.

-Eso te mereces por hablar de más –pone una sonrisa algo cruel-. Tatsuha lindo, tú sí me vas a dejar ser tu madrina de bodas, ¿verdad?

-Uh... bueno... Verás...

-Yo quería pedirles a Nori-chan y Toh-chan que fueran nuestros padrinos –dijo Ryu -. ¿Verdad que sí, Tat-chan?

-Claro, todo lo que My Honey desee –y pensó nervioso-. Sólo espero poder sobrevivir a la ira de mi hermana para poder casarme 

-OH, KAMI-SAMA, ¿QUÉ TE HICE PARA MERECER A ESTE PAR DE HERMANOS INGRATOS?

-Mi-Mika, tranquilízate, no es para tanto –intentó consolarla su esposo-. Además, Sugu-chan aún está soltero.

-Rayos -murmuró el peliverde al escuchar salir su nombre en aquella conversación y jaló de la mano a Ayumi-. Mejor ya vámonos de aquí.

-Está bien –respondió la chica-. Y por cierto -volteó a ver a Mika-, cuando Suguru y yo nos casemos, será en Inglaterra, yo me encargaré de los detalles, por eso no se moleste, Mika-san -y fue jalada por su novio para protegerse de lo que estuviera por venir

-Eh... creo que pasamos a retirarnos -dijo el monje alejándose de su hermana

-... Nosotros también -añadió Yuki llevándose a Shu

-Mika... –la llamó Tohma nervioso

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

¿Y quieren saber qué pasó después?

Finalmente la hija de Mika y Tohma nació y la llamaron Minami; el que también próximamente será papá es Hiro, ya que Ayaka está esperando un par de mellizos; finalmente Ayumi regresó a vivir a Japón y ahora ella y Suguru viven juntos, fecha para la boda todavía no hay; K y Sakano... pues siguen trabajando arduamente para que Bad Luck se mantenga en el gusto del público, y gracias a K, NG puede presumir que cuenta con el mejor equipo de seguridad de Japón, Sakano por su parte, sigue siendo igual de histérico; pasados dos meses, Tatsuha y Ryuichi se casaron en el templo de la familia Uesugui y el encargado de casarlos fue nada más ni nada menos que el propio Yuki; y hablando del escritor, él y Shuichi adoptaron a un lindo niño de un año, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, al cual llamaron Eishi. Yuki sigue siendo muy famoso con sus novelas, Bad Luck sigue cosechando éxito en sus giras, y todos viven felizmente con alguno que otro problemilla típico... Pero Mika sigue molesta porque nadie la dejó ser madrina de bodas.

Ahora sí:

FIN


End file.
